Royal Decisions
by David115
Summary: Love always comes at a price, and for Natsu that price is his dragon slayer magic. He and Lucy have been dating for over 3 years and are ready to take the next step in their relationship. One revelation however will change their relationship forever. How does Erza fit in with all of this? What is Natsu's secret? Read to find out. *OOC* *AU* *Pure Smut* BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Decisions**

 **A/N: Hi there! Me again with another new story! This will be a Natsu x Erza x Lucy story, seeing as I really don't like Jellal. I can't forgive him for what he did to Erza and so I'll never ship Jerza. (No disrespect to Jerza shippers btw). I always thought that Natsu and Erza where perfect together and wanted them to get together sooo bad, but alas it will never happen. Lucy is my girl though! She doesen't deserve all the hate she gets but meh. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I respect that. This will be a very smutty story so if thats not you're thing then don't read. Thats all I have to say, lets get on with the story! *OOC* *AU* *LEMON***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Confessions**

It's been 2 years since the end of Tartaros and the fall of Zeref by the etherious demon 'E.N.D' a.k.a Natsu Dragneel.

The world had finally calmed and now with the worlds greatest threat finally eraticated, the wizards of Fairy Tail could rest easy. Many things were born out of the peace. Coupling was the most . Confessions were made and feelings embraced, overall the world was finally looking up.

* * *

Erza Scarlet sat ontop of a cliff, leaning on a lone tree watching the waves of the ocean below crash into the cliff side. The sun was setting and bathed the land in a scarlet light. She was up here reminiscing on all that had transpired in so little time, her thoughts centered on a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu...Why...Why do I have to watch you be happy with someone else...Why?" Erza mutters quietly, light tears falling from her soft face.

It's been almost 3 years since the day Natsu Dragneel asked Lucy Heartfillia on a date during the Ball at the King of Fiore's palace. Natsu had talked to her about his love for Lucy and how every time she was near him he felt his heart race and when their skin came into contact it make his blood boil. He talked how he loved the way she held him when they slept at night, the stories of all the time's he's saved her and the way he fell in love with her as soon as her eyes met his. All the while Erza had to act happy for the dragon slayer, where as in reality she was dying on the inside, and on that day when Lucy said yes, crying tears of joy while jumping into the dragon slayers arms she felt all of her armored heart die. The crowd cheered and cried but she simply died.

In a way you could say it was her fault. For Erza has loved Natsu since her meeting the pink haired little boy all that time ago. Her feelings only grew stronger as Natsu matured and his caring nature for her grew also. He was always worried about her, how she felt, how she was doing, all was on the dragon slayers mind. She felt special. He never showed that amount of dedication to any other female, not even Lisanna, that is untill Lucy came along. From the moment she saw the two together she knew, oh she knew that those two where going to be something. Day after day she watched the two grow closer and closer and one day Lucy openly confessed to loving Natsu. That day Erza knew she was no match, for there was one thing that held her back.

Jellal...

Jellal always held a special place in the red heads heart. He was her savior, her hope during their time at the Tower of Heaven, and before she knew it she was in love with him. Despite all he had done to her and all the people she'd ever cared about she loved him. The reason why was unknown but she did. Natsu managed to creep his way into her heart but the love she held for Natsu always clashed with the love she held for Jellal, that is until Erza found something out that shattered her love for Jellal and allowed her love for Natsu to fully take hold of her heart, securing it forever.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Erza is currently walking the beach, having just completed having her second origin released. She could hear the pained groans of her friends and smiles. That was the sound of getting stronger and getting Fairy Tail back to being number 1._

 _Gray, Lucy and Natsu where resting and Erza decided that she needed to find Jellal and confront these feelings that she has for him. She was quite certian that he felt the same, but only held himself back because of his past. She would show him that he was wrong. She would show him that they could love one another. Although her love for Natsu was much stronger, she needed to confront these feeling to be able to finally be at peace. To finally put these feelings to rest so she may finally have closure._

 _As she continues walking she hears voices and then a feminine scream. She runs over to the sounds and is shocked by what she saw. Ultear Milkovich straddled a Jellal Fernadez's waist both looking intently into the others eyes, blushes on their faces._

 _Erza felt her heart sink. She ducks behind a bush and watches the two, heart beating in her ears. She feared the worst as to why they where in such a compromising position, sadly when she saw the look in their eyes her fears became a reality. It was..._

 _...Love._

 _The two where still laying on the sand, with the crystal blue ocean in the back ground, stars sparkling over head. The scenery seeming to contort to the two's feelings. Jellal then lifts a hand and gently caresses Ultears face._

 _"You know, It still suprises me that after all this time together I can still make you blush." He says lovingly._

 _Ultear looks away shyly but Jellal grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I know I don't deserve happiness but after my time with you, that's all I could feel. You saved me from myself and I owe my whole existence to you... You saved me..." Jellal's speech was causing both females to tear up, one with happiness and the other with saddness._

 _"I'd never loved any other woman in my life but from the moment you saved me, from the moment you breached my heart I knew that I had to make this angle mine. No woman could ever make me feel what you make me feel. You're my everything. Without you I am nothing." Jellal then places a loving hand on Ultears stomach. "You've also blessed me with a child. A child that will change our lives forever. We don't deserve happiness, but I promise you that is all you will feel. Together. I love you...Ultear...Fernandez..." Jellal finishes, stroking Ultears hand that had an impressive engagement ring on it._

 _Ultear was fully crying now, a beautiful smile on her face. She falls on Jellal's chest and he wraps his arms around her waist in return. "Oh, Jellal...You'll never know how much I love you, and how much you changed my life. All the moments we've had all the love we've shared, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you...Jellal Fernandez...Please never leave me...Promise me..." She wanted Jellal to promise her that he'd always be with her, the arrival of Erza had scared the time mage but Jellal made it clear that she was nothing to him but a close friend._

 _"Ultear...You know I don't feel anything towards Erza. I never did. I see her as a little sister...I always had. I know of her feelings and although it will pain me to break her heart...I will only and forever love you...I promise my love." Jellal says, soothingly running his hands up and down the womans back._

 _Ultears smiles and nuzzles her lovers chest._

 _"Meredy is going to freak when we tell her." Ultear mumbles, dragging a finger down Jellals chest._

 _Jellal smiles. "That she is." He lays his head back and basks in his womans embrace. Never wanting this moment to end. A sudden rustle of a near by bush grabs the blunettes attention, he looks in the direction and see's a blur of scarlet shoot out into the forest. His eyes widen in shock, he knew it was Erza. He knew she heard everything, but what could he do? He wasn't going to leave Ultear just because of her feelings so he decides he'll cross that bridge when it comes. He just wanted time with the woman he loved._

* * *

 _The promise and revelation was all that Erza's heart could take. He never loved her? He only saw her as a sister? How could he? How could he betray her like that, stomp on her feelings like they where nothing? Was he just leading her on? She was certain that he felt the same but with one glance at the man, she knew that his love for Ultear was pure. They where engaged and had a child on the way. Ohh what a naive fool she's been._

 _Erza continues running through the forest, tears blurring her vision and not caring where she was going. She didn't know what to do. How could she confront this? The selfish side of her wanted to still try to persuade Jellal into seeing that she loved him and him her, but what good would that do? She'd be destroying a family and a love that has been cherished for years. She however was not thinking rationally. Destroying them would only cause harm. What kind of friend would she be if she tried? The guild would never look at her the same way again, but she was afraid. Afraid because she didn't want to be alone. That was the womans greatest fear. She knew Natsu was going to end up with Lucy. She knew. Those two where as close as two friends could get but she could see the longing in their eyes for something more._

 _As Erza continues to run through the forest she accidently trips on a tree root and yelps in response. Bracing herself for the impact she closes her eyes expecting to feel the impact with the ground, but it never came. Instead two strong arms snaking around her waist is what she felt. She felt the arms lift her from the ground and then seat her in the persons lap. Normally Erza would have been enraged by the way the person held her and fought, but she knew from the familiar warmth and the smell of smoke and spices that it was Natsu..._

 _"Erza...I'm sorry...I heard everything..." Natsu mutters quietly._

 _Erza crumbles. She begins to fully sob into the dragon slayers chest, wrapping her arms around his neck weeping loudly. Her tears stained the dragon slayer bare chest, for he was not wearing a shirt. Natsu wraps his arms around the red heads waist and allows her comfort._

 _"Why...Why aren't I allowed happiness...Why does every man I ever love always betray me...Why?" Erza questions hoarsly._

 _Natsu arms tighten. "Erza, you're being selfish. So what if Jellal loves someone else. You're his friend right?" Erza nods. "Then be happy for him. He's finally found someone he loves and so much so that they're getting married and have a kid on the way. Don't let you own personal feelings cloud you're judgment, I know you're better than this Erza. Show me the girl that I rescued from the tower all that time ago." Natsu says, staring into Erza's endless brown eyes._

 _Erza sat and listened, allowing all of Natsu's words to sink in. She knew he was right but the dreaded feeling of being left alone was haunting and she didn't want to feel it. She never wanted to feel it._

 _"But...I love him...Why can't he see that." Erza says._

 _Natsu sighs. "Erza...You don't love him. You say you do but in reality you're fear of being alone tells you that you love him. You're feelings are not real Erza. How do you think Jellal would feel if he felt the same and finds out you're using him? You're not that type of person Erza. Also, do you just expect Jellal just to leave Ultear? Leave his family? If so, you're not the Erza that I know, You're not the Erza that I love." Natsu was beginning to worry for his friend. She wasn't seeing reason. He knew that Erza was always unfamiliar with love, for her experiences in love where not good ones. In a way, Natsu thinks that Erza has a hard time finding a true feeling of love. She tries to be the strong proud woman that everyone knows but Natsu knows who she truely is, a scared, fragile, broken hearted girl who is only searching for that special person who could make all of her troubles dissapear and show her the love that she's longed for all her life._

 _Erza for here part was stuck on the words "You're not the Erza I love.". She knew what he ment, and it hurt. Knowing that Natsu would never love her like she wanted, but he was right. She didn't love Jellal. She wanted him to love her because she didn't want to be alone. She was scared because the man she knew she loved was slowly slipping away. He had been for a long time._

 _"You're right Natsu. I was a fool, how could I be so selfish? My fears are over shadowing my judgment. Thank you Natsu for showing me that I was wrong." Erza says, nuzzling Natsu's chest._

 _Natsu grins. "No problem Erza. I'll always be here for you. The promise I made to you on that beach all those years ago was true. I'm going to make sure you never cry and protect you with all I have. You're happiness is my happiness. You're sadness is my sadness. So please smile. You're smile is what brightens my day and makes my life have meaning. Show me!" Natsu didn't know it at the time but he'd just sealed Erza's fate, for she would never be able to love another man aside from himself. Her love was sealed in his words and her heart only craved for one man, and that man was him._

 _Erza was astonished at Natsu's choice of words. He was always full of suprises when it came to caring for someone. He was the sweetest guy you'd ever meet one moment and the next he was a total baffoon, but that was all part of his charm. Erza smiles making Natsu beam._

 _"Oh Natsu, you have no idea what you do to me..." Erza thinks._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

The memory still brought a smile to Erza's lips. The realization still clear as day to the red head. She held on to her feelings because Natsu was slowly slipping away from her. She filled the void Natsu left with Jellal, but when Nastu saved her all those years ago that void was forever filled by his love. Even if it may not be the love that she wanted it was still love.

Erza sighs. "Please...Natsu...Make her happy..." Erza says with a teary smile.

"Make who happy? And why are you crying?" Comes a female voice.

Erza's head snaps in the direction of the voice and is met by the figure of a Lucy Heartfillia. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a slit in the side showing off her magnificent legs. The dress hugged her in all the right ways, showing off her flawless body and all of its assets. Her hair was left straight with her bangs swept to one side. Her black heels in her right hand leaving her bare foot.

She calms and relaxes. "Oh Lucy you scared me. What's with the outfit? Date night?" She asks. Trying to hide the sadness in her voice, failing.

Lucy smiles. "Yeah. Natsu took me dancing. I didn't know he had it in him." She sighs, a loving smile on her face. "That man...always full of suprises." Erza despite the pain she felt in her heart smiles. "He really is." She says dreamily.

The two continue to stand in the cool night air not muttering a single word. Lucy then walks over to Erza and sits besides her. "You gonna tell me whats wrong?" She asks softly. Erza shifts unfomfortly. "I-I-I-Its nothing Lucy. Don't worry about me I'm fine" Erza lies. Lucy wouldn't be having any of this. "Erza..." She says fiercly. "Tell me. Whats wrong with you. You've been acting different ever since Natsu defeated Zeref, ever since the Grand Magic Games... Ever since me and Natsu got together." Lucy says quietly.

Erza shifts again. All the emotions she's been holding in where beginning to escape. The wall thats she's had around her heart for so long was beginning to crumble.

Lucy gives Erza a sad knowing smile. "You know Natsu told me something the other night. He told me that he's worried about you. He said you've never been the same since after we unlocked our second origin. At first he thought that it was just because of the Jellal incident, but he saw something else. He saw hurt and not because of Jellal but because of him." Erza's eyes where beginning to water. The wall was on its last bearing. Lucy had her. "Tell me Erza...Is it true you love Natsu?" The wall had crumbled...

"I'm so sorry Lucy!" Erza yells, tears falling off her face once more. "I know it's wrong of me but I can't help myself. Natsu has always been there for me. Doing everytihng in his power to keep me happy. I've loved him for so long and as I watched you two grow closer with each passing day I knew I was going to lose him. That was sealed when you're future self died." Erza couldn't control the flood of emotions that where flooding out of her heart. All of the things that Natsu has done for her over the years, saving her from death at The Tower of Heaven, helping her cope with the loss of Jellal even though he knew why she was sad, everything Natsu did for her was to keep her happy and to keep her safe. No man had ever done anything like that for the woman. Natsu understood her, in a way that no person ever had. He was all her heart wanted, all her heart needed.

Erza continues to sob, all of her bottled up emotions seeming to flow freely now. Guilt then began to wash over her. The guilt of having to burden Lucy with this information was gripping at her heart. What would Lucy do now that she knew of her true feelings? How is she going to react to now knowing that she can never love anyone but Natsu? "Lucy I'm so sorry, please forget I ever said any-" Erza was cut off by Lucy's hand going over her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

Lucy's face was streaming with tears and a smile was on he gorgeous face. "Erza...I'm so glad you feel that way...You're the only woman I'd ever want to share Natsu with." She says happily.

Erza was in a state of shock. "Share Nastu.". What did she mean by that. Erza then removes Lucy's hand from her mouth. "S-S-Share?" Erza asks shakily. Lucy nods. "Natsu told me something last night. Something that invloved his dragon side. It was during our... first time." Lucy says, remembering what Natsu had told her the night before. Something that would change the three's relationship forever.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _It was midnight in Magnolia. The night was calm and cool, the moon bathed the land in a pale light illuminating the land in it's brillient glow. It was quite the sight, all of this was seemingly set up for the couple inside of a certain house on Strawberry Street._

 _Lucy Heartfillia straddled a Natsu's Dragneels hips, both naked as the day they where born. Lucy was grinding her weeping core on Natsu's hardness, slicking it in her juices. Both where panting heavily with blushes on their faces. It was been 3 years since Natsu had confessed to Lucy making her the happiest woman on the planet. Her love for Natsu could finally be fully embraced. She never thought that a guy like Natsu would want someone like her, Lucy was always a little self-conscious when it came to Natsu. She felt like Natsu was out of her leauge, but one look in the dragon slayers eyes crushed those thoughts. It was unwavering Love, undying Loyalty and a promise of Forever. The Angel finally had her Demon._

 _"Natsu!" Lucy moans, head throwed back when Natsu grabs her hips and grinds harder._

 _Natsu too moans. Lucy's skin was so soft, like velvet. It was also flawless and warm. He loved everything about her body, from her massive bust with small pink tips, her full rear and meaty thighs, to her perfect hour glass figure. It prided him to have such a perfect mate and it prided him ever more to know that she was all his and that he'd be the only one enjoying her body._

 _"Mine..." Natsu growls with fierce eyes set on a shocked blonde._

 _Lucy whimpers. "Your's..." She moans. She was tired of all this foreplay and was ready. Ready to take the next step in their relationship. Ready to become one with the man she loved._

 _Luvy then raises her hips and grabs Natsu's throbbing length, lining it up with her heat. She was ready, ready to fully give herself to Natsu and ready to accept Natsu's mark, taking her forever as his own. That's all she's ever wanted._

 _Lucy then slowly begins to impale herself on Natsu, letting it sink in but was stopped when Natsu raised her off him. She looks at Natsu with hurt eyes but is suprised when she see's him crying. She's only seen Natsu cry once or twice but this time it looked different. He looked...guilty._

 _"Natsu.." She asks softly. "Whats wrong?" She feared his answer. She didn't know what she'd do if Natsu ever stopped loving her. She wouldn't be able to go on wtihout him. All that he'd shown her all the times they've had would never be able to let her move on. He was her everything. Her world. Her dragon._

 _"Lucy..." Natsu chokes out. "I-I-I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry.." Natsu began to fully sob, putting his hands over his face._

 _"Natsu what's wrong? Please tell me whats wrong." Lucy was confused, what was going on? Was it a dragon thing? Does he think he doesen't deserve to take her virginity? All was running through her mind until Natsu quelled those thoguhts with one that she never saw coming._

 _"You can't be the only one..."_

 _Lucy's eyes widen. What does he mean by that? "What?" She asks not wanting to believe what she heard._

 _Natsu continues crying. "You can't be the only one. It's all my fault. Igneel was a king therefore making me a prince, and In dragon culture royalty are forced to take on more than one mate. I'm royalty and I follow the same rules as a real dragon so I can't just have one. I need to take another..." Natsu felt guilt at his words. He was betraying Lucy by forcing her to have to share him with another woman. He would never be able to give Lucy 100% of his love, but have to share it. How could he do that to her. He looks into her eyes and couldn't see anything. She was blank and it hurt him._

 _"Lucy... I understand if you leave me...I won't force you to do anything...I don't even deserve you're love anymore, betraying you like this...I'm so sor-" Natsu is cut off by Lucy's soft plump lips crashing onto his. He was shocked. How could she still kiss him even after all that he's confessed. He could taste her tears and it hurt him knowing he's the one that made her cry. Natsu didn't have time to dwell on it as Lucy had pulled away._

 _She sits up and gives Natsu a beautiful teary smile. "Natsu... I don't care if I have to share you. I love you and my heart will only ever love you. My body, mind and soul will always belong to you. You can't control it so it's not you're fault what you where born into. I love you, just promise me... Even though there will be another, that you'll always love me, us equally. Promise me." Lucy never wanted love with Natsu to end. The things he's showed her could never be matched by any other man. She was sure of it. As long as he loved her and the other woman equally she'd be happy. As long as the Princess had her Dragon._

 _Natsu was shocked. Shocked that Lucy was okay with the idea of sharing him. The love she felt for him and only him. He cups Lucy's face and brings their foreheads together. "I promise my love...You're the one who gets to choose who my other mate will be. You're the alpha after all!" Natsu says with his famous grin, relief washing over him because he knew Lucy was still going to be with him. She was his everything, from the moment there eyes met._

 _It was Lucy's turn to be shocked. She was the alpha and got to choose who the next mate would be? "What do you mean I'm the alpha Natsu?" Natsu hums. "Well, you're the leader I guess of my harem? I think thats what Igneel called it. He said the alpha chooses how many more mates I get. I can't have just one but he said the alpha gets to decide if it stays at 2 or more. It's all up to you Luce." Lucy felt a sense of relief wash over her when Natsu said she controls how many more mates he'd get. She was going to keep it at 2. She wanted to make sure Natsu had enough time for her. The idea of being in control of Natsu and their new mate made Lucy drunk. She was going to have fun with this._

 _Smirking deviously, Lucy begins to ground herself even harder on Natsu's still present erection causing a delicious friction to come between the two._

 _"Luce..." Natsu moans eyes shut tight._

 _Lucy smiles. "I'm glad I get to control you're little Harem Natsu. I'm going to keep it at 2 women because I want to make sure you have enough time for me." She whispers seductively._

 _Natsu nods weakly. He was having a hard time keeping himself in control, he could feel the carnal desire of his dragon side beginning to unveil and the lustfull demon side of him beginning to emerge. His rope was running short._

 _Grabbing Natsu's erection, Lucy brings her core over it once more and begins to sink down onto it._

 _Natsu gasps and his hands shoot out to grab Lucy's petite waist. The feeling of Lucy's warm, wet, velvety walls massaging his member was almost too much for the poor dragon slayer, luckily the lust that was building up in him kept the feeling at bay. Lucy was in for the night of her life._

 _Lucy was feeling much different. It hurt. Plain and simple. Natsu was stretching her beyond belief and it hurt. She's read about this from the various smut novels she's read but nothing could prepair her for the pain that was to come. When she feels Natsu hit her barrier she gasps and stops. Natsu sensing this sits up and holds her close to his chest._

 _"Take you're time Lucy. Don't force yourself." He says soothingly._

 _Lucy nods and sits still, taking in deep breaths in preperation for what she was about to do next._

 _Without warning Lucy slams down on Natsu's horn, destroying her hymen and hitting Natsu's hilt while burrying him deep inside of her throbbing heat._

 _"Ahhhh!" Lucy screams as she came prematurly, eyes rolling in the back of her head, head thrown back. It hurt, but the pleasurable feeling of Natsu invading her most intimate place beat the pain by a long shot._

 _"Fuck!" Natsu yells as he grit his teeth and tightened his hold on the blondes waist. One look at the blonde made him want to cum right then and there. She was stiff ontop of him with her head thrown back and saliva leaking from her mouth and down her voluptuous form. There was also another problem._

 _She was so fucking tight! She was strangling his member in her vice and he loved it. It also prided him when he felt her cum just at the feeling of him entering her. Lucy was twitching ontop of Natsu and Natsu sensing that she wasn't in pain falls onto his back again and slowly rock's Lucy back and forth on his horn. The slickness of her juices allowed him to move freely inside of the woman and he could see just how aroused she was. Her juices stained his pelvis and hers, her nipples where peaked as well as her clit. It was really an arousing sight._

 _After what felt like forever Lucy finally comes down from her pleasure filled high, gasping for air._

 _"That was amazing Natsu." She says._

 _Natsu chuckles darkly casuing a cold sexy shiver to run down her spine._

 _"We haven't even started." His voice held a dark sinister edge that turned the woman on something fierce. She looks in his direction and tightens around his length, whimpering softly. His hair was a mess and a thin sheen of sweat covered his muscular form. Black marking where over both his arms and covered the sides of his face. The most arousing feature, his eyes. They where slits and glowing a brilliant crimson._

 _Lucy sure knew how to pick em._

 _Natsu pulls out quickly then thrusts back up, slamming into her cervix. Lucy throws her head back once more and steady's herself with her hands on Natsu's chest, squatting over his cock, allowing the sex demon to pound into her._

 _With each and every thrust Lucy's breast's where throw up and then slammed back down, mesmerising the dragon slayer and increasing his lust ten fold. He was rough. Far to rough to be a virgin, pounding almost violently into Lucy's walls._

 _"NATSU! HARDER! PLEASE!" Lucy screams to the heavens, red in the face._

 _Natsu smirks and pushes Lucy on her back, getting into the missionary postion. Lucy instinctivly wraps her legs around his waist and pushes him harder into her cunt._

 _"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Natsu!" Lucy was in total ecstacy. Natsu length and girth where hitting all the right spots and his pace was heavenly. The erotic suction sounds that he made everytime he pulled out of her sex was arousing as hell and Lucy was loosing her hold on reality._

 _Natsu continues to pound into the woman but soon grew board of the postion and roughly flips her onto her back and pulls her plump ass into the air, not before giving it a hard smack. Smirking as the globes of flesh rippled._

 _"NATSU ROUGHER!" Lucy screams. She was a secret masochist and it was showing. She had a kink for being dominated and Natsu was feeding off this._

 _Natsu smirks and begins to deliver smack after smack to Lucy's plump red ass. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Natsu warms his hands and delivers one final fierce smack to Lucy's doughy back side ending the poor virgin._

 _"I'M CUMMING!" Lucy echoes as a torent of juice shoots from her pussy, staining the sheets below._

 _Natsu smiles and warms his member with his magic before plunging back into Lucy's depths._

 _"OHHHH~" Lucy moans as Natsu's burning hot cock hits her womb. From this postition Natsu was able to reach even further inside of Lucy. He loved the way she molded around him. It's as if she was perfectly built to accomidate his cock. Natsu smirks and began his assault._

 _Natsu's pace was animalistic. His thrusts sped up to inhuman speeds until his hips became nothing but a blur. Lewd squsihing noises where being emitted from Lucy's soaked hole and she was loving it. Their bodies moved erotically intune and Lucy's breasts where freely being thrashed about by Natsu's maniacal thrusts._

 _Each and every time Natsu's hips collided with Lucy's ass a thick slap of the skin was heard. They where on fire. Everytime Natsu plunged back into Lucy a squirt of her essence was expelled from her pussy, staining both parties and the room. Sweat was pouring off the two and the heady smell of sex was clouding the room. Lust was taking over the couple._

 _Faster and Harder. Natsu went. He was relentlessly pounding into his blonde lover without restraint and Lucy was loving it. She loved how rough he was but she needed more. She needed more stimulation._

 _"Natsu! Pull my hair!" Lucy screams as Natus pushes agianst her cervix._

 _Natsu didn't hear her plea and continued to pound into Lucy setting her desire deeper inside of her body. It was just out of her reach; her climax. She needed it and she needed it now._

 _"NATSU!" She echoes trying to get his attention._

 _Natsu snaps. "SHUT UP!"_

 _ ***SMACK***_

 _"AHHHHH!" Lucy screams. Natsu hand again collided with her ass leaving, leaving the skin red. The sound of Natsu telling her to shut up had a powerful effect on the poor woman. His voice was so strong, that didn't help Lucy's desire, not that she cared._

 _Natsu had lost control. His desire and instinct had won. He was now a sex craving demon with the stamina of a dragon. The night was still young and now it really could start._

 _Natsu then grabs a fist full of Lucy's hair and tugs roughly, leaning over to suckle on the sweet skin of Lucy's neck. His pounding had reach new levels._

 _"YES YES YES!" Lucy was chanting. This was a whole new level of pleasure. Where this side of her came from she didn't know, but she wasn't complaing and Natsu sure as hell wasn't._

 _"NATSU! NATSU! NATSUU!" She chants. Her arms began to tremble until she was face fist in her mattress, with Natsu still slamming her from behind._

 _Natsu kept up his relentless assault on Lucy's womanhood and could feel her getting close, she was getting desperate for release and began to meet his hips with thrust of her own. Natsu growls at the and flips her over. Once flipped over Natsu stands and grabs Lucy's waist, hoisting her in the air with only her head and shoulders touching the bed. He give's Lucy a sinister smile which made the virgin gush. "Ready love?" He asks in a sexy dark voice. Lucy nods dumbly and Natsu commences._

 _"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM! NATSU!" This position allowed Natsu total access to Lucy's pussy, giving her a totally new taste of pleasure. How was Natsu so good? Had he done this before? She decided against asking and just took the savage pounding Natsu gave her._

 _As she came Natsu snapped once more, he wouldn't let her orgasm slow him down. It was time to step up his game._

 _Natsu was going berserk. Lucy was squeezing him tighter and tighter with each and every thrust and it was simply intoxicating. She formed perfectly around his cock and he loved it. How she got even tighter while cumming was mesmerizing to the dragon slayer but he didn't dwell for too long. Natsu releases a throaty growl before tossing Lucy roughly to the side._

 _Lucy yelps in suprise when she lands on her side but is silenced when Natsu moves behind her and arches her leg in the air, entering her once more._

 _Lucy lets out a drawn out moan at this and leans back to capture Natsu's lips with her own, swirling her tounge with his. She was so close again and she needed to release again but she wanted Natsu to fall with her. Natsu continues to slam into Lucy with thick meaty slaps of the skin and felt his own coil beginning to form. He felt it was all to soon but he could sense Lucy was getting tired. He growls and manuveurs to get back ontop of Lucy, putting her right leg over his shoulder._

 _He dips his hand into Lucy's heat and soaks his fingers in her essence. Once soak he puts them in her mouth allowing her a taste. Feeling her tounge swirl around his digits made the man moan and thus starting his sex drive once more._

 _"Oh Fuck!" Lucy moans, the taste of her cum fresh in her mouth. The pain from having her leg bent at that angle was adding to her pleasure and she could feel her end coming. Natsu leans over and takes one of Lucy's pink nipples into his mouth sucking on it roughly making Lucy moan out._

 _"Fuck! Natsu..I-I-I'm gonna cum...please..together!" She pants out._

 _He smirks. "Forever." He says._

 _Natsu releases her nipple and Lucy hugs his head to her chest, screaming her lungs out. This orgasm was going to be explosive. She wraps her free leg around Natsu to keep him from escaping. She wanted it inside. To feel him deep inside of her. She was ready._

 _With his name on her lips she unravels, cumming with the force of a thousand women._

 _"NATSUUUUUU!" She screams with a savage smile gracing her lips. Natsu stops and roars, cumming instantly. Filling Lucy with his seed._

 _Natsu lets Lucy's leg down and collapses next to her, both panting heavily. Lucy snuggles into Natsu's side as he pulls a blanket over the two. Both where extremly satisfied, but Lucy still had a question._

 _"When do I get my mark?" She asks quietly._

 _Natsu smirks, instead of answering her, he moves Lucy's head and clamps down onto her shoulder, pushing his magic into his lover. After a few moments he pulls away looking at the red dragon that was left behind. He sighs and collapses again._

 _"Forever..." He mutters._

 _Lucy smiles and snuggles closer to Natsu. "Forever..." She says back._

 _Peace washing over the pair._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Erza was shocked at the revelation. She had a chance... She and Natsu could be together. Sure there was Lucy but she'd just learn to love Lucy like she loves Natsu. How could this be happening to her? She was almost certain that she'd have to spend the rest of her days alone but Lucy had other plans for her.

"Lucy...I-I-I dont know what to say." Erza mutters silently.

Lucy smiles and hugs the red head. "Don't say anything. Natsu loves you too you know. He told me. He'll make you happy. We both will, I come with the package though. So we'll have to work on our relationship so we can please Natsu. There's no other woman I'd rather share Natsu with." Lucy finshes, pulling away from Erza and watches the sun set. Both coming to a silent understanding.

She sighs and rises from the floor. "Well I better get home, Natsu will burn the city to the ground if he doesen't see me home." She smiles at Erza. "Tomorrow I'm going on a mission with Levy, since I had Natsu all to myself when we first did it I'll leave you two alone." She says chuckling slightly.

Erza blushes but gives a fierce nod of the head. Lucy then dissapears into the distance leaving Erza alone with her thoughts. She smiles dreamily. "Finally...Natsu...We can be together..." Erza then began to tear up at the idea and had one person to thank. "Thank you...Lucy.." With that Erza too goes to prepair of tomorrow. She's only ever dreamed about it and she was ready. Ready to become part of Lucy's Harem and to finally become one with Natsu, with the man she loved.

Tomorrow is going to be pleasure filled day.

* * *

 **A/N: Woot! New story Guy's and Gal's! Shoutout to "Earth Dragon Arnighte" for betareading! What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. I love this pairing and hope and pray everyday that it will become cannon. Sadly it's all in vein :(. This story will be purley smut and as you can see next chapter will be Erza's turn. It's gonna be kinky asf! I peg Lucy as the type of girl who likes it rough. I don't know whats wrong with me. I don't know what imma upload next but expect a one-shot! May take a week or two so be patient. Thats all peeps. Give me a Fav and a follow as well as a review. It helps. 100 Follows on "Till Death Do Us part"! I love you guys and Gal's! I'm out, TURN UP! Have a happy and safe 4th of July tomorrow!**

 **-David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Decisions**

 **A/N: Hello again my friend's! Me again with another chpater! I know, it's been a while but better late then never am I right? This story did suprisingly well, seeing as I thought Lucy would deter quite a few people. Glad I was wrong! 50+ follows and favs as of now. It's awesome! Thanks a ton and I hope I'll continue to please. Lets get on with the smut! This chapter is gonna be super sexy so watch out! Save yourself! My poor once inoccent eyes... NOT! *OOC* *AU* *LEMON***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Submission**

It was a day after Lucy had confessed to Erza that she was Natsu's next mate. It still didn't feel real to the woman. She's longed for Natsu all her life and now she would finally be able to be with her pink haired love. She had Lucy to thank for that.

It was about 7:30 am and our busty red head is currently cuddled up with a Natsu plushie on her bed in her room at Fairy Hills. She is currently wearing a pair of Natsu's boxers and one of his shirts, stolen I might add, and has a very excited smile on her face.

Today is the day.

Today Lucy's going on a mission with Levy, leaving her to have her first time with Natsu all by herself. Lucy would be leaving at 9 so she'd need to be up to go see her off and thank her for this chance. It would be wierd, being with another woman but if it was for Natsu she'd do anything to be with him.

Sighing cutely, Erza sits up on her bed and stretches, moaning in delight at the pops her joints made.

"Today is the day Natsu... Today is the day we become one." Erza says aloud. A blush staining her cheeks.

She was ready for it. Sure she's never had sex before, let alone been with a man at all. But with Natsu thats all she's ever wanted. To be his. To be labeled as his and to be able to stand by his side. She blushes at the thought of being marked as his. She would be his property, his to do as he pleased and she liked the sound of that. Shaking her head, she rises from her bed and places her beloved Natsu plushie on the pillows.

"I won't be needing you after this." She mumbles. Failing to notice the figure in her window.

"Hey Erza! How's it goin!" A male voice yells. Sitting on her window seal.

"KYAAA!" Erza screams, kicking the stranger out of her window thinking it was some random pervert peeping on her. The poor soul plumits to the ground and lands with a loud thud, a massive pain filled groan following.

After kicking the person, Erza runs towards the window to look at the bastard who dared look in her window. That bastard was the love of her life, NATSU DRAGNEEL!

"NOOOO!" Erza screams, jumping from the window and landing gracefully on the ground below.

She then immediately runs to Natsu's side and kneel's next to him, placing his head in her lap. He was wearing a tight white long sleeved shirt with his scarf wrapped around his neck, a pair of red pants and white shoes with black laces. Lucy sure knew how to make him look hot but that did not matter right now. What matters is that Erza has just kicked Natsu out of her window and probably injured him heavily. Tears fell down her soft face and a look of guilt plagued her features.

"Natsu... I'm so sorry.." Erza cries. Hugging Natsu's head to her chest.

She felt horrible. She's just hurt him badly for no apparent reason, this wasn't the first time she's done this but Erza being Erza had it turn out this way.

"Uhhh..." Natsu groans.

His face contorted in pain and he began coughing violently, blood making its way out of his mouth. Luckily it missed his shirt but still, he was coughing blood.

"Natsu! Natsu! I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I hurt you... Please... Forgive me." Erza pleas, tears still staining her face.

Natsu furrows his brows and opens his onyx eyes to meet Erza's fear filled brown ones. He smiles.

"Oh... Hey Erza... You smell nice..." He says with a cheeky grin.

Erza is taken back by Natsu's attitude and compliment. "What?" She asks dumbly.

"I said you smelled nice! Did you really have to kick me though? I think you broke a rib." Natsu laughs. Not at all caring about what happened.

A twitch soon takes Erza's eye brow as she begins to violently shake him. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? HOW CAN YOU BE SO NON CARING!?" She yells.

"S-s-s-stop s-s-shaking m-m-m-me!" Natsu says in a futile attempt to get her to stop.

He could feel it, his motion sickness was activating and that was a problem. Lucy said if he ruined this shirt then there would be no sex for 2 weeks. They'd just had sex yesterday and all night and all this morning but Natsu already knew he didn't want to live without it. Focusing as much as he could, Natsu grips Erza's shoulders and tackles her to the floor.

On contact, Erza 'eep's' cutely and stares wide eyed into Natsu's triumphant ones. "I said stop." He says lowly, sending shivers down her spine.

Natsu then descends on Erza and begins smelling her neck, taking in her scent of strawberries. He traces her pulse with his nose, following the trail of smell that he's become addicted to. Her's and Lucy's smell alway's drove him wild.

Erza for her part was panting heavily and was rubbing her thighs together to get some sort of friction. Natsu's hot breath was driving her insane. He had her arms pinned to either side of her head and she had her legs wrapped around his waist in return.

"Natsu..." Erza moans quietly when he begins to grind his groin on her covered womanhood.

Natsu begins growling and he looks at Erza and meets her blushing features.

"Lucy told you... Didn't she.." He growls.

Erza gasps and nods, her eyes shut tight.

Natsu just smirks. "I'm glad she picked you. I've held feelings for you since the day I met you. I wanted to confess to you but... You're love for Jellal got in the way... I knew how special he was to you and back then you really did still love him... I didn't want second place so I gave up." He says a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry for the pain I casued you Natsu... I... I've loved you too for so long but as you said Jellal too got in the way for me... Seeing him brought up feelings I thought I buried long ago... It wasn't till after the Tower I knew I loved you and only you, but I held onto Jellal because I saw I was too late. I'm sorry." She mutters with tears in her eyes. All previous actions being held off.

Natsu smiles and cups Erza's face with his hand. "Everything happens for a reason. I'm glad that all happened as it did. If not, then I wouldn't have had the honor of having two strong beautiful women at my side. I still feel guilty I'll never be able to give any of you 100% of myself but I will always love you." He finishes, placing his forehead atop hers.

"Natsu..." Erza mutters through a teary eyed smile.

He always knew just what to say. He alway's knew how to comfort someone. His words flowed like a stream and carresed you in warmth and truth. No man has ever had this effect on the woman. Not Jellal, not anybody. Only Natsu.

Her heart yearned for his touch, her ears strained for his voice, and her heart ached for his love. Natsu was her everything. He was her world, her life, her soul. Without Natsu she's nothing. Without Natsu life isn't worth living. Lucy saved her.

Squeezing his hand to her cheek, Erza smiles. "Thank you for having me Natsu..." She says.

"Thank Lucy. She's the one who gets to choose who I mate with. I think deep down, she never really wanted to take me away from you. I think she alway's felt bad for taking me but thats all in the past. Now all three of us can look towards the future. A future as one." He says lovingly.

"As one..." Erza says back.

Smiling again, Natsu rises off Erza and holds out his hand which she happily take. "Sorry about tackling you. Your's and Lucy's scents always drive me crazy." He says with a chuckle.

Erza blushes. "What do I smell like?" She asks shyly.

"Like strawberries. I love how you smell. Luce smells like vanilla and she tastes like honey." Natsu then shoots Erza a mischevious stare. "I can't wait to know what you taste like." He says hotly.

Erza almost melts into a puddle at his voice but keeps her composure. "Pervert." She mutters with rosey cheeks.

Natsu grins. "Well, I have to go. Lucy's train is leaving soon, gotta go tell her bye. Just came by to see you. See you at the guild!" He says cheerily.

"Oh. I'll go with you. I was actually on my way there also. I too wish to see her off and to thank her once again." Erza says. Failing to notice she was still wearing Natsu's garments.

"Hey? Aren't those the clothes you stole from my house?" Natsu accuses with narrowed eyes.

Erza's breath hitches and she begins poking her index fingers together in front of herself. "Well... You wouldn't give them to me... So I improvised." She says cutely.

Natsu rolls his eyes. "I would have gave them to you. You broke into my house, stole my clothes, slept in my bed, and to top it all off, you punched me in the face when I walked in!" He says, chuckling a bit at the memory.

Erza groans and blushes, her hands covering her face. Why did she have to be so awkward? "Can we just go?" She asks.

Natsu laughs. "Sure! Might want to put some clothes on. You do look cute in my clothes though." Natsu says with a hand on his chin, eyeing the woman from top to bottom.

Squeaking cutely, Erza is enveloped in a golden light before being shown in a white blouse, blue shirt and knee length black boots.

"No armor?" Natsu questions with a grin.

Erza blushes and grabs onto Natsu's arm. "I don't need it if I'm with you." She says shyly.

Natsu grins his famous grin and blushes at her words, the two beginning their walk to the train station.

 _Train Station:_

"I'm gonna miss you Luce~" Natsu whines with tears in his eyes.

He was on his knee's hugging Lucy's waist who was blushing in embarrassment at all the soft looks they were getting.

"I'll miss you too you big baby. It'll only be one day, you'll live." She says softly.

Natsu sniffles and cutley looks at his blonde haired love. "Promise you'll stay away from other men?" He asks with puppy dog eyes.

Lucy blushes and wacks him over the head.

"Owww~ Lucy~" Natsu whines.

"BAKA! Like any other man would please me! You're all I need. You're my own pink haired bad boy~" She says with sultry edge, running a dainty hand through his hair.

Natsu grins and hugs her tight. "Hurry up and get home. I feel like round 30" He hints.

Lucy blushes but nods. "You're not the only one." She mutters happily.

"Lu-chan! We're ready to go!" Levy yells, waving at the trio.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you two soon!" She yells as she runs to Levy.

"BYE LUCE! LOVE YOU!" Natsu yells.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Lucy yells back.

"THANK YOU FOR THIS LUCY! I PROMISE WE'LL ALL BE HAPPY TOGETHER!" Erza yells to the blonde.

Lucy smiles, a devious look coming to her face! "SHE BETTER NOT BE ABLE TO WALK BY THE TIME I GET BACK NATSU!" She yells before entering the train. Leaving a steaming Erza and a flustered Natsu behind.

"Geez. Why's she got to say stuff like that? What a perv." Natsu mutters with rosey cheeks.

"I-I-I hope so..." Erza mutters also red in the face.

"You're a perv too!?" Natsu questions.

"Kyaa~ I said that outloud!" Erza yells mortified, hands on her cheeks.

"Haha. Don't worry. We can wait if you'd like. Wouldn't want to rush you." Natsu says with a smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"No. I've waited my whole life knowing you for this moment. I've only ever dreamed of us making love. I want you." She says queitly.

Natsu smiles. "Alright then... I'll give you everything I can." He says softy.

"So, hows about a date? The bakery should be open by now. Cheesecake sould good?" Natsu asks.

Erza's eyes light up at the mention of her favorite treat. "Yessss~" She moans in bliss.

"Alright then lets go!" Natsu says, extending his arm for Erza to take.

"My my my Natsu. What a perfect gentleman." Erza teases.

Smiling proudly, Natsu puffs out his chest. "Well, my women deserve the best. So they'll get the best." He replies smugly.

Erza smile warmly at Natsu and leans on his shoulder, sighing with content. "I know we will." She says dreamily.

 _The Bakery:_

"Hello Erza, Natsu. What brings you here?" Asks the owner of the baker.

Erza smiles brightly. "We're on a date!" She says happily.

The owners eyes widen, a happy smile making its way to his face. "Wonderful! Love is such a beautiful thing! Come, come. Take a seat. I'll have the usual over quickly!" He says cheerily, going to fetch the two's orders.

The couple take a seat across from one another and feel nervousness wash over them. This was like Natsu's first date all over again and Erza's never even been on one.

"Sooo." The two say in unison, blushing at the timing.

Natsu grins widely while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm a little awkward on dates. Mine and Lucy's first date was like this too but after, it was one of the best days of my life." He says softly.

Erza smiles. "I've never been on a date before. This is my first time." She says shyly.

Natsu smiles, moving his hand to sit atop hers on the table making the red head blush. "I hope to be alot of you're firsts." He hints hotly.

Again, Erza wanted to melt into a pile of pure bliss but the smell of her favorite sweet saved her.

"Here you go you two! One strawberry cheesecake with hot chocolate! On me!" He says happily.

"Oh. You don't have too. I have money, I wouldn't want to impose." Natsu says kindly.

The old man smiles. "It's alright Natsu. You have two beautiful women with you. They both deserve the best. You are one lucky man." He says. Placing the items on the table.

Natsu smiles. "Thank you. Yeah, they're both special. I'm glad I got the privilege ." He says with a warm look on his face.

"Well. Enjoy you're time. Again, congratulations all of you. I wish you three a long happy life." He says walking away from the couple.

"Nice guy." Natsu says, picking up his hot chocolate.

Erza smiles. "He sure is. I've known him forever. I come her almost everyday." She says.

"So how does he know so much about us?" Natsu asks.

"Well he's been sort of my outlet for my feeling for you. I've told him everything, he's really helped me." Erza says with a small smile.

"I'll have to thank him." Natsu says quietly, sipping at his hot chocolate.

The two then engage in you're typical date events. Talking, joking and just enjoying one anothers presence. The two were already open to the other but being with each other in this particular way brought them closer. The two could feel it. Natsu had bonded with Lucy so easily during their time together and he could feel the same for Erza. He had a deep connection with each female and having them both as his own made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

They were his and no others. They both belonged to him. They were his for all eternity. Anyone who tried to take away what was rightfully his would not live to see another day. He owned them. In body, mind, and soul. They were his.

As the day went on, the two stayed in the bakery just talking the day away, and before they knew it, it was noon.

"Wow, we've been in her awhile. Want to go for a walk?" Natsu suggests.

"A walk in the park does sound nice." Erza replies.

Natsu grins at this and rises from his seat, taking Erza's hand.

"I hope you come back here, all three of you!" The bakery owner waves.

Natsu grins. "For sure! You're making my wedding cake!" He shouts back casuing Erza to blush at being 'Erza Dragneel'.

"I can't wait." The man says fondly.

 _The Park:_

"Today was wonderful Natsu... It all feels like a dream... If so, please don't let it be over..." Erza says queitly.

Natsu smiles softly at the red head. "It's real Erza. You and Lucy are going to feel this way for the rest of you're lives. I'm going to keep both of you happy, safe, and loved. I still feel as if I don't deserve you both but I know in my heart... You two are all I want." He says into the lingering day light.

The two are currently sitting under a big shadey tree in the park. It was around 6:30 pm and the sky was beginning to fade. A sudden chill passing over the land.

Erza shivers due to the temperature and Natsu notices this. He moves towards his future mate and embraces her from behind. Said girl begins to blush.

"You looked cold." Natsu say simply, his eyes closed.

Erza smiles warmly at this and embraces Natsu's alluring heat. "Thank you." She says.

"It's funny... I never thought I'd make it this far." Natsu says quietly. His eyes still closed.

What do you mean?" Asks Erza.

Natsu hugs her tighter. "I never thought I'd find a woman who'd be willing to share me. It's alot to ask. I was afraid to ask Lucy out on that date but when I saw her die I knew I had to take a chance. I never thought my life would turn out this happy. As long as I have you two by my side I know I'll be okay. I love you both more than the guild. I love you two more than the stars in the sky. I'd move heaven and earth just to be with you two. I'll always love you two... You both have a piece of my heart... You're both my world..." Natsu finishes, placing a tender kiss on Erza's sweet neck.

"Natsu..." Erza whispers with tears in her eyes.

He was always full of suprises. His words were so comforting and true. They overwelmed her and surrounder her in love. No other man had this effect on her. Only this one. No other man was worthy of her love. This one breached her armored heart and showed her that love was still possible. He showed her the light and she'd be forever grateful for his kindness and love.

Smiling, Erza maneuvers around Natsu untill she was facing him, sitting in his lap. "Natsu... You'll never know how much you mean to me... I love you with all my heart... I'll only ever love you... I belong to you in body, mind, and soul... Please... Promise me forever..." She pleas with diamond tears in her eyes.

"You'll only ever feel love with me Erza... You and Lucy... You two complete me... I promise you both forever... As long as you're with me... You'll feel nothing but love... I love you Erza Scarlet." Natsu finishes, pressing his forehead to her own.

Erza is again taken by euphoria. Natsu's words calmed and soothed her like no other. The truth and promise in his words were breath taking and the sight of his love filled eyes set on her was mesmerizing.

Without much thought, Erza moves in and captures Natsu's lips in a sweet loving kiss. He is not at all suprised by this and kisses back with equal passion, the two moving intune with the other. They were conveying their feelings for the other through the simple act and Erza couldn't help but quiver under the emotions.

Licking Erza's bottom lip, Natsu begs for entrance to her sweet mouth. He's wanted this for so long, to taste her and now that she was his he wanted a taste.

Erza was a bit shocked. She had no idea what she was doing but when she feels Natsu begin to lick her bottom lip she moans, causing Natsu's organ to slip between her plump lips.

"Mmmm~" Erza moans as her's and Natsu's tongue come into heated contact.

His tongue was hot, almost burning but it brought her unrivaled pleasure. Following Natsu's lead, Erza begins to swirl her tongue around his, letting the slippery wet organs fight. His taste was orgasmic almost. He tasted of smoke and spices, it was driving her insane as she began to ground herself to Natsu's pelvis causing him to groan.

"Erza..." Natsu moans.

His hands moved to her waist and he helped her grind, the friction causing a delicious heat to pool in the womans nether regions.

The two continue to furiously french kiss, saliva was leaking from the sexily sloppy kiss and the tastes of the other were maddening.

"Haaa~" Erza moans as Natsu began sucking on her tongue. The pleasure from the simple act had caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

Natsu was working magic on her, literally. He was warming his hands and roaming her entire body, from her smooth back, her tout stomach, to her creamy full thighs. He was touching her all over.

"Natsuuu~" Erza whimpers, head throwed back when he begins sucking on the sweat covered skin of her neck.

"Berries." He whispers, dragging his tongue along her pulse causing the red head to shake.

She tasted great. Like sweet berries. Simply intoxicating. Soon, Erza began to grind faster and harder on Natsu and she held his face as they furiously made out, Natsu's hands moving to cup her massive chest.

"Ahhh~" She moans in bliss as his warm calloused hands grope her clothed sensitive chest.

Lust was beginning to take the couple and both wanted the same thing...

...To become one with the other.

"Natsuuu~" Erza calls.

He grunts and again latches onto her sweet sweaty neck.

"Take me Natsu..." She says breathlessly.

She hears Natsu begin to growl and whimpers. "Take me Natsu... Make me your's and no one elses. Mark me as your's. I want to be labeled as your's! I want to be owned by you~" She cries out in ecstacy.

Growling once more, Natsu picks Erza up bridal style and sprints towards his house. All the while kissing his red headed love. Tonight was going to be fun.

 _Natsu's House:_

Once home, Natsu busts through the door and bolts to his room, throwing Erza on his soft bed causing her to squeak **(A/N: His house looks the same as when Lucy cleaned it with the exception of a bed and bedroom)**. Erza had no time to recover as Natsu had crawled over her, caging her in his arms.

"Mine..." He growls while staring her in the eyes.

Erza blushes but doesn't deny it. She was his. She was his in every sense of the word and she wanted the world to know. "Your's~" She moans.

Smiling in satisfaction, Natsu moves an arm to begin unbottoning her blouse while leaning down to steal her plump lips.

"Mmmm~" Erza moans as she tastes Natsu again.

Her hands found his hair and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist, grinding yet again on his desire.

"Damn..." Natsu whispers as he pulls away from the kiss and eyes Erza's bust.

The massive orbs of flesh were being held up by a thin black bra. They were as perfect as the rest of her, as creamy as the rest of her skin. Luckily, the bra clasped from the front.

Gulping, Natsu moves his hands towards the clasp of her bra and un-fastens it in on swift move, throwing the fabric to a corner of the moon lit room.

Erza blushed a deep shade of red at being exposed to Natsu in such a mannor. Sure, he's seen her naked before. They've bathed together but all that was innocent. This wasn't.

"Don't you dare..." Natsu says in a deep raspily sexy voice.

"Hyaa~" Erza moans, eyes shut tight and a smile gracing her face. That damn voice...

Natsu had said this because she was about to cover herself. He didn't want that. She was perfect and he wanted her to know that.

"Ohh~" Erza moans, arching off the bed as Natsu cups her bare breasts.

"Fuck." Natsu hisses. Erza's mounds were so soft and firm, they drove him wild.

Kneading her mounds like bread, Natsu took pleasure in her facial expressions and her shameless moans. She was panting heavily and her tongue was falling from her mouth. Her breast's weren't usually this sensitive when she's played with them but it was Natsu and his heat touching them so that amplified it ten fold.

"Natsuuu~" Erza cries as he drags his scolding tongue across her sensitive peaks.

Her hands were dug deep into his pink hair while his mouth worked wonders on her breasts. He was suckling harshly on her pink tips and enjoyed the sweet taste they offered him.

"Ohhh~" Erza moans as he clamps down on a peak.

She sure liked it rough. She loved the pain the simple bite gave her and she hungered for more.

"Natsu... Please... More!" Erza begs.

Natsu smirks, dragging the very tip of his tongue across her stiffened nipples.

"What do you want Berry-hime?" He questions sexily.

Erza whimpers and begins touching his clothed chest. "I want to touch you too~" She moans.

Smirking, Natsu grabs the white shirt and throws it overhead, revealing his toned body to his red headed love. She flinches at the massive bruise and lightly traces the reddened skin with her dainty hand. "I'm so sorry Natsu." She whispers.

Natsu says nothing, a devious smirk coming to his face. "You still need punishment Berry-hime. Stand." He commands darkly.

Erza's breath hitches at his tone and she clamps her thighs shut, a mass amount of heat pooling there. Doing as she was told, Erza rises from the soft bed and watches Natsu sit at the edge of it.

"Come here." He commands hotly.

Whimpering in delight, Erza goes towards the dragon slayer and yelps when she is placed over his knee, her doughy back side all but revealed to his lustfull eyes.

"Such a nice ass." He says, rubbing his hand along the soft smooth flesh. "You need punishment Berry-hime. I hope you like to be spanked because you've been a naughty little girl." Natsu says hotly.

Her skirt was bunched at her waist and her white panties were revealed to his eyes, a massive wet spot over her maidenhood.

"Natsu please... Punish me~" Erza begs, shaking her ass from side to side making the thick flesh jiggle.

Upon her request, she hears the man growl and then the sound of skin hitting skin resinates throughout the room.

 ***SMACK***

"Hhahhhh~" Erza screams out in pure carnal pleasure. The intensity of the smack combined with her lust caused her to cum just at the feeling. The juices of her core were expelled violently and her panties weren't able to contain it all causing the excess to trail down her legs.

"Such a whore. I bet you've be fucked before have you?" Natsu questions with venom, a dark look in his burning eyes.

His possesivness was overpowering him and the way she was acting was beginning to become questionable. "Mira was right wasn't she? You are a slut..." Natsu says darkly, rubbing at her red ass.

"I can smell you, you're still a virgin... Do you touch yourself at night? Is that what the plushie is for? You fuck yourself to the thought of me don't you?" Natsu asks raspily.

Erza couldn't say anything for her orgasm hadn't subsided. She was twitching atop Natsu's knee and only incoherent mumbles came from her mouth. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her tongue expelled from her mouth. She was cumming like a whore.

 ***SMACK***

"AHHHH~" Erza cries out in ecstacy as another fierce slap is delivered to her thick ass.

Again, Natsu begins rubbing the red flesh all the while smirking with devious intent. "You will refer to me as 'Natsu-sama' you slut. You're mine and I want you to know who you belong too. Do I make myself clear!?" Natsu shouts, his voice sending pleasure through Erza's veins.

"Yes Natsu-sama! Please! Treat me like a slut! I'm you're personal whore!" Erza screams out in lustfull shame.

 ***SMACK***

"That's right. You're my slut. If you even think about another man while you're with me I'll kill them and then fuck you on their corpse!" He shouts, a sinister intent laced in his voice.

Erza nods numbly and awaits her punishment, another coil beginning to form in her core.

 ***SMACK***

"AHHH~"

 ***SMACK***

"FUCK YES YES YES~"

 ***SMACK***

"NATSUUUU-SAAAAMAAAA~"

He was brutal on the red headed masochist. He held nothing back and delivered smack after smack to her thick ass. Each and everytime making the flesh ripple. He was enjoying watching her writhe and she was enjoying the euphoric feeling that was flowing through her. She was almost at her peak and only needed a little more to end.

"Who do you belong to?" Natsu questions lowly.

"To you..." Erza whispers weakly, her upcoming orgasm keeping her frail.

"Who?" Natsu questions again.

"You, I belong to you!" She shouts weakly.

Natsu growls.

 ***SMACK***

"TELL ME WHO OWNS YOU!" He bellows.

Erza breaks.

"NATSU-SAMA! I BELONG TO NATSU-SAMA! HE OWNS MY SLUTTY BODY~" She ehoes as she cums once more.

Exhaling a shakey breath, Natsu soothes her sore ass with his heat. Her plump rear was red and beginning to bruise. That was enough for now.

"Take me Natsu-sama..." Erza whispers weakly.

Natsu's ears perk up at her voice and he moves her to lay on the bed and begins kissing her neck.

"Please... Natsu-sama... Take me... I want you inside~" She moans.

Natsu chuckles. "Not yet... I'm hungry." He whispers into her ear, taking the lobe of it into his mouth.

"Please Natsu-sama... Eat later... I want you inside... Take my virginity." She pleas.

"No Erza. I want to eat you. I want to taste you on my tongue." He says hotly, moving down on the shocked red head untill he's face first with her panty clad core.

"N-N-N-Natsu-sama?" She questions as he lifts her butt off the bed and discards her panties as well as the skirt, eyeing the perfect slit of his mate.

It was beautiful. Her lips were swollen and overflowing with desire. It almost throbbed visibly for his touch. A red bush sat atop her need and the sheer smell of her most sacred place made him drunk.

"Are you ready Berry-hime?" He asks, his hot breath attacking her core.

Erza cries at the feeling, throwing her head back and arching off the bed, her hands shooting to his hair and pushing his face into her heat. That's all the answer he needed.

Without a moment to spare, Natsu thrusts his mighty tongue to her soaking heat and begins attacking her like a real dragon.

"YEEEESSSS~" Erza screams in pleasure.

His tongue moved skillfully inside her moist opening, it licked at everything it could and the taste he was recieving was heavenly.

"Ohhh~ Natsu-sama~" Erza mewls out as he spreads her folds begins to lap at her walls even more, taking time to suck at her labia.

"Gah! You taste so good Erza..." Natsu says hotly as he removes his tongue from her core and slowly but gently glides a single finger over her nether lips.

"Ngh~ Please Natsu-sama... Inside~" Erza mewls as her desires take her over.

"Alright. I've had my taste." Natsu complies as he rises off the bed and begins discarding his pants and underwear.

Erza watches him intently and feels her eyes bug out of her head at the sight of his large manhood. It was also during these moments that she noticed his new form. Black marking up both arms and the sides of his face, his glowing crimson slitted eyes completing his arousing phyisque.

Moving back atop the red head, Natsu lines himself up with her weeping desire and stares deeply into her molten brown eyes.

"Are you sure Erza? This will be it. You'll be bound to me for life. Do you accept?" Natsu questions softly.

Erza smiles. "Yes Natsu-sama. all I've ever wanted was to be with you. Now that I have the chance, I won't let it get away. Please. Take me as you're own. I need you Natsu-sama... I love you with all my heart.." She finishes, a teary eyes gorgeous smile plastered on her face.

"I love you too Erza... I'll alway's love you." Natsu replies.

Grabbing his lovers hand, Natsu begins to push himself into Erza's tight wet walls. He releases a loud groan of pleasure at the texture and feels himself almost orgasm. She was tight, much tighter than a woman should normally be. He looks down to his love and is met with an erotic sight.

Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Saliva leaked from the corners of her mouth and she had her nails dug into his chest. She was cumming. That's why she was so tight around him, she couldn't even handle the feeling of him inside.

"Fuck.. You're so damn sexy..." Natsu whispers, meeting her barrier and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He says quietly, leaning and placing his head in the crook of her neck.

In a single thrust, Natsu tears through her purity and buries himself deep inside the orgasming woman.

"Hyyyhaaaa~" Erza cries as she cums violenty at having Natsu invade her.

Hissing through closed teeth, Natsu bites onto Erza's neck to stave off his orgasm. She was getting impossibly tight around him and the feeling was beginning to overwhelm him.

After a few tense minutes of stillness, Erza comes down from her high and feels a fire in her belly. Without warning, She pushes Natsu onto his back and moves so that she is squatting over his phallus, still buried deep inside.

"Fuck... Erza." Natsu moans as she rises off of him and then slams back down, a lewd squishing noise following the movement.

His hands shoot to her waist and he helps her ride his horn, her breasts bouncing hypnotically infront of him.

"Ahhh~ Natsu-sama~ Theres so much~" Erza cries out in ecstacy.

She was moving swiftly atop the dragon slayer and she could feel the tip of his manhood breaching her womb with each downward thrust. Her essence was spewing from her heat like a fountain with each thrust and it was layering the dragon slayers chest.

"Holy fuck thats hot." Natsu moans as he watches her drench his chest as well as his horn.

"Ohhh~ Natsu-sama~ You're huge~ You're tearing me in half~" Erza cries with a savage smile on her face.

A blush stained the milky skin of her cheeks and her hands which were on Natsu's chest dug into his skin, leaving red trails behind.

She continues to ride the rose haired mage untill another orgasm presents itself.

"N-N-Natsu-sama~" Erza warns, her eyes closed and her tongue hanging out.

Natsu just grunts and helps her move faster on his shaft. He helped pick up the pace untill he was fully slamming into the woman, her huge bust being thrashed around violently. Lewd suction noises began to breach the air and her juices spilled from her sacred fountian, causing Natsu to frenzy.

"Ah! Ah! Natsu! Natsu-sama! Nastu-sama!" Erza chants as she begins the tremble, her nails digging deeper to his chest and her end drawing near.

"Cumming! Cumming! I'm cumming~" Erza screams before another poweful orgasm rocks her body.

"HAAAAAAAAAA~"

She arches like a bow, completly throwing her upper body back. Her tongue had all but fallen out of her mouth and a trail of saliva followed suit.

Natsu grits his teeth as not to cum and begins running his hands over her tout stomach.

"Sweet Mavis..." Natsu whispers.

That was the most erotic thing she's done all day. That facial expression and that arch was mesmerising. He loved that he could make his women feel this way and he knew they'd always be satisfyed in the bedroom.

Panting heavily, Erza falls to Natsu's chest with a light twitch following.

"You're amazing Natsu-sama..." She say's breathlessly.

"Haha... I like you calling me that... I think you'll call me that from now on Erza..." Natsu says, trying to regain his breathing.

"As long as Natsu-sama keeps making love to me like this I will..." Erza says, a blush on her cheeks.

Chuckling, Natsu pulls out of Erza making her whimper. "Get on all fours Erza... I'm all fired up." He says hotly.

Erza whimpers as she watches her fluids fall from his shaft and does as he asked. Once presented to him, she begins to shake her ass from side to side. Begging Natsu to re-enter her. "Please Natsu-sama. Break me~" She moans.

Natsu growls and moves behind the woman, rubbing his length along her slit. "Ready Berry-hime?" He asks.

Erza nods. "Fuck me." She demands.

With a smile, Natsu pushes his length into his woman and from the start, starts at a berserk pace. The sound of thick meaty slaps soon fills the room and Erza begins to cry out in pure bliss.

"Ahhh~ Natsu-sama~ So rough~" Erza cries.

She was a completly different person right now. She wasn't the mighty Titania of Fairy Tail at the moment, no. Right now she was Natsu's woman and he'd be the only one seeing her this way. This side of her was reserved for him only, with the exception of Lucy of course.

Erza's thick ass rippled with every thrust and she soon began meeting Natsu's hips with her own, thrusting backwards to add to the pleasure.

"Ahhh~ Righ there~ Right there Natsu~" She screams as he grazes her g-spot.

Natsu takes notice of this and attacks the spot, hitting it over and over again.

"Ohhhh~ Natsu-sama~ I feel so good with you inside~" Erza cries, her face holding nothing but pleausre.

Grunting, Natsu grabs hold of Erza's waist and flips her over, throwing her right leg over his shoulder and proceeding with his pounding.

"Hyaaaa~ So deep~" Erza mewls out in carnal bliss.

They were moving sensually intune with the other and Erza had an erotic smile on her blushing face. Her eyes were beginning to glass and her tongue beginning to loll. She was about to cum.

"NATSU-SAMA~ I'M CUMMING~" Erza warns, her right arm by her head and her left groping her breast.

"M-M-Me too!" Natsu grunts, eyeing his love with desire.

The coil tightens even further at the thought of Natsu spraying his seed inside her.

"Inside~ Spray me with you're seed~ Paint my insides white~" Erza cries out.

Hissing, Natsu pistons in and out of Erza, thick meaty slaps resonating throughout the room.

Faster and faster he went. Harder and harder he thrusted. His breaking point was near.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA~" Erza bellows as she cums, a spectacular smile on her face, tongue fallen out and cum spraying from her heat.

"FUCK!" Natsu roars as he gives one last brutal slam before ending inside his mate, his head falling to her neck.

"SO HOT~" Erza screams as she feels Nastu fill her, milking him for everything.

He shot rope after rope of his hot semen into his mates womb and felt her walls constrict around him tighter milking him for all he was worth.

The two lay there for sometime, panting heavily and just laying in the others embrace. This day was magical and it had ended on a fanstastic note. Finally she had become one with the man she loved. Finally she could be happy. Lucy was her savior.

After recovering, Natsu pulls out of Erza with a wet pop and falls besides her, reaching to the floor to pick up a towl.

"Here. It'll be uncomfortable to stay like that." He says handing the white towl to Erza.

Erza takes it and begins cleaning herself, jolting at her high sensitivity.

"What about my mark?" Erza says shyly but quietly, throwing the dirty towl to the dark room.

Natsu smiles and embraces his lover, biting down on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Erza hisses in pain but a euphoric heats immedieatly replaces the pain. After a moment, Natsu pulls away and eyes the same red dragon that he'd given Lucy. He smiles before giving Erza a passionate kiss.

"You're mine for all eternity Erza Scarlet. I love you." He whispers, his head hitting the pillow and drifting off into slumber.

Tears brimmed in Erza's eyes and she smiles at her love, moving to lay atop his chest and kissing his neck.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel." She whispers.

Finally. She had found the love she's always craved. Finally she'd be happy. Finally she'd be safe. As long as she had Natsu she'd be okay. As long as she was with him she'd be loved, protected, and happy. All but one person to thank...

..."I love you... Lucy..."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! I'm done! My dirty hands may finallly be cleansed! Anyway's, what'd you think? That lemon was pretty fire if I do say so myself. I'm a huge perv I know but you all knew that. Thank's for all the reviews btw. Really made me smile. Next chapter will be a threesome. It's gonna be super kinky asf! So look out for that. I broke my phone and won't have it for 1-2 weeks. I've already sent it to LG but that's the time they gave me. Fml.. Got my car back! "Blizzard" is back baby! That's all peeps. Hope to see you on the next one. Give me a follow, fav, and review. It really motivates. I'm out, see you on "Awakening"! Bye bye!**

 **-David115**


	3. Chapter 3

**Royal Decisions**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Me again with another chapter! Super kinky smut inbound! Shield you're eyes! Lol. Nah, you all know what this is. You all came her for smut and thats what yer gonna get! My 2nd attempt at a threesome so hope its good. This story gots one more chapter left. The story will end next chapter and I thank all of you for reading my story. Means a lot. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. Good luck (xD)! SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LONG! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME :'( *OOC* *AU* *LEMON!***

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Union**

The day after Erza's marking felt fantastic. She's felt a deep completion within herself. A void that's been inside of her soul being filled by Natsu's love and promise of eternity. An energy thats been dormant inside the woman has been released and a feeling of ultimate love being cherished by the woman.

Her body, mind, and soul and screamed for the man laying beside her, needing to be in his warmth. A feeling she's felt gone since the Tower of Heaven has returned to the woman and she knew her life could finally start a new.

The feeling of love.

It was around 9:30 a.m. in Fiore and the day was starting early. The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, the blue sky dancing in serenity. Not a cloud blemished the sky and the overall feeling was an incredible warmth.

It was perfect.

Natsu and Erza lay in bed, Erza being on top of Natsu, both naked as the day they were born. Content smile framed both persons faces, Erza's mating mark glowing in happiness. Both held each other in a lovers embrace and both felt a mass completion within themselves. Natsu had both his mates, his soul finally being at rest and finally being complete. Erza finally had her beloved and the ulitmate promise of forever. Both were now looking foward to a long life with their each other, including their now present blonde lover.

* * *

Lucy walks into the home and is hit by the familiar musk of sex. A blush stains her cheeks and her legs close tight. Oh how her body has been craving her pink haired dragon slayer.

She was only deflowered two nights ago but her body had already grown accustom to Natsu's touch. Hopefully she'd be able to get a few rounds of sex with the man.

Sighing, Lucy drops her bags onto the hardwood floor and goes up the stairs to the bedroom.

Natsu's house looked relitivly the same, just being expanded. It stood now two stories tall and had a few extra bedrooms as well as bathrooms. It would be a great home for raising their family.

Arriving at the master bedroom, she swings the door open and in a zombified state plops onto the massive bed with a groan.

It felt so good to be home.

The naked duo are roused from their slumber by a shift in the bed.

Erza yawns cutely and snuggles to Natsu's chest. Natsu too yawns but brightens at the smell of his alpha.

"Lucy!" He yells. Rising quickly from the bed and embracing the blonde. Knocking Erza to the side of him with a squeak.

Lucy groans in delight as Natsu's warmth envelopes her. It soothed her aching body and surrounded her in the protection and love she's missed so much.

"You feel so good Natsu~" Lucy moans.

With a light smile, he rubs at her sore body. Relieving her of the mission and all its hardships; Soothing his distressed mate.

Natsu chuckles. "Just keeping my mate comfortable." Was his simple reply.

"Ahem!" Erza coughs, looking at the duo with envy. "I'm still here you know!" She adds.

Natsu laughs again, pulling the naked red head to him and embracing both his mates. Both women instantly melt in his arms and both soon feel euphoria take their beings.

"One big happy family." Natsu whispers tenderly.

Both women blush but don't deny it. They were a family now. Their lives would forever be intertwined, the hands of fate planning this special union. Both would be loved eternally by the dragon slayer and both women looked foward to that reality.

The three embrace for a while longer, repose washing over the trio. A feeling of unity kept the three close, love surrounding them and sealing them in its warmth. They'd live like this for the rest of their days.

"You guys smell... You should shower before we go to the guild..." Lucy says lazily, her half lidded eyes showing her exhausten.

With a light laugh, Natsu kisses her forehead. Laying her down onto the bed and covering her in the comforter.

"I think you should stay... You look tired." He says quietly.

Lucy says nothing, snuggling to the sheets that smelled of her dragon slayer. Sleep coming to the blonde woman.

Smiling softly, Natsu lifts Erza in his arms and kisses her forehead. "Let's clean up but no funny business. I want Lucy to be there." Laughing when he sees Erza blush. "Hit the nail on the head?"

"S-S-Shut up!"

* * *

 _15 Minutes Later:_

"Ah~ All better!" Natsu says happily, rubbing his hair with a white towl, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Erza nods, putting on her bra, bare from the waist down. The two had just exited the shower and were currently dressing in the master bedroom.

The two were standing by Natsu's closet door which had a massive walk in closet behind it. Mostly Lucy's clothes were inside but a few racks had some of Natsu's stuff.

"I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind if you took something." Natsu tells Erza, tossing the towl to the floor and entering the closet.

"Yes, We're pretty much the same size. Her bra's are a different story." Erza says, mumbling the last part.

Natsu chuckles. "Yeah, Lucy's tits are huge." He says rather lewdly.

Erza just shakes her head at the dragon slayer and enters the closet. Lucy had many different articles of clothing. Shirts, skirts, blouses, pants, shorts, sweaters, shoes, pretty much anything a woman could desire was in this closet. She settles for a matching black thong to keep her womanhood covered, She's never worn anything like this but theres a first time for everything.

"Wow. Lucy sure has a lot of clothes." Erza says to no one in particular. Grabbing a pair of light grey yoga pants.

Natsu nods. "I take her shopping pretty much every week. I'll need to take both of you now, should be fun!" His toothy grin on his face.

"You like shopping?"

"Hell yeah! I get to make you two look hot!"

Erza chuckles. "I thought you'd be more possesive. We'd be seen by many different men." Erza says slyly, picking out a black leather jacket from a coat hanger.

Natsu laughs darkly, his eyes deepening causing Erza to squeak. "They can look but they can't touch... I hope you remember what'll happen if I catch you so much as thinking about another man..." The memories of last night replaying in Erza's head.

"Natsu-sama~" Erza mewls.

Natsu goes to the woman and brings her to his chest, his heavenly aroma intoxicating the woman. "I own both of you... Alway's remember that love." A slap on the ass to drive home his point.

Erza yelps at the show of affection but nods, hugging him back. "I know. You're the only one we want." Her head nuzzling his chest.

Natsu kisser her on the forehead and pulls away, looking Erza deeply in her eyes, losing himself in the process. "I love you." He whispers.

Erza's heart soars. "I love you too."

The two go back to picking clothes and Natsu requests that she doesn't pay attention to what he'd be wearing. Erza rolls her eyes at that, he was always such a show off. Erza for her part was trying to find some shoes and a shirt to wear underneath the jacket she'd picked out. There were just too many options.

"So what'd you pick out?" Natsu asks.

"Look for yourself." The red head replies.

Natsu looks her ways and smiles greedily at the woman. She was wearing light grey yoga pants with a pair of black boots. A white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. The leather jacket stopped at her belly button and only amplified her curves, her hair being left as it always was. She looked gorgeous.

"Damn..." Natsu whispers.

Erza smiles. "Only for you my king." A sultry edge in her voice.

"What about me? How's this?" Natsu asks.

Erza looks over her man with a hand under her bust and the other under her chin. Natsu was wearing a black sweater with the hood lined in brown fur and the front left open, a white t-shirt under it. His pants were black and his shoes white. His hair being spiked back, one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head, his toothy smile on his face.

He's so arrogant sometimes...

... but he looked divine. Simply mouth watering. Perfect none the less.

She answers him with clamped thighs and a moan of delight, her blushing face tieing it all together.

Natsu smiles wickedly at the woman. "Alright then..."

He walks out of the closet with Erza following in tow. They re-enter the bedroom and Natsu sits at the edge of the bed, eyeing his blonde haired love.

"I really don't think we should leave without her." Natsu says. Running a hand along one of her long legs.

Erza smiles at Natsu, sitting oposite Lucy. "Well we won't. I don't think she'd like it if we left without her either."

"But I'm pretty sure the guild is gonna get curious and I don't want anyone over her while she's asleep. Their too noisey."

"Well then I'll stay with Lucy and you go reveal the news to the guild. How's that sound?"

Natsu ponders on it, his hand under his chin. "Yeah, I guess I can do that." A thought then comes to mind. "Aw man! I forgot I'm going with Mira and Lisanna on a mission today!" He'd just barley remembered promising to spend time with the Strauss sisters today. He didn't know what they were gonna do or why they wanted to spend time with him but he really couldn't say no to them.

At the mention of the Strauss sisters, the temperature in the room drops. Lucy rises quickly from her spot on the bed, startling Natsu. Both females glaring daggers at the shocked pinkette.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A MISSION WITH WHO!?" The two females demand.

"KYAAAA~" Natsu screams, jumping off the bed and landing harshly on the floor. Lucy waking so suddenly scared the shit out of him and the dangerous tones of their voices almost sent him to the other side. The room had been brought to an artic level and Natsu could visibly see his breath. A sinking feeling was felt in his stomach and a white light could be seen in the sky.

"I'm coming Igneel..." Natsu mutters quietly, death being thought to have been brought to himself.

 ***SLAP***

"AHHH~"

Natsu has just been slapped in the face by Erza and her red hand print has been left on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH!?" She demands, Lucy standing next to her with a dark look in her eyes.

Natsu shrinks under the ladies gaze, his whole soul feeling conflicted. His masculine side was telling him to tell them to not worry about it but then again, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.". Natsu wasn't an idiot so he knew he had to concede.

"W-W-With Mira a-and Lisanna?" Natsu squeaks.

Wrong answer.

 ***SLAP***

"OWWW!"

"HELL NO! THAT WHITE HAIRED BIMBO WILL NOT BE ALONE WITH MY MAN!" Erza refutes angrily.

"YEAH, YOU AND LISANNA HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOO CLOSE. YOU'RE NOT BEING ALONE WITH HER!" Lucy adds.

"But-"

 ***SLAP***

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" These women were really someting else...

"Just listen to me, Stop hittin me!" Natsu yells.

The two women do so and eye the dragon slayer dangerously, arms under their breasts.

"If your worried about me doing anything with them or them to me you don't have to. I can't be sexually aroused by any woman but my mate. Yeah, I can appreciate beauty but my dragon side only allows me to be physically attracted to my mates. They can want me all they want but in the end, your the ones who own my heart."

It was true, he could only be affected sexually by his mates. He didn't think Mira or Lisanna had any such intentions but these two being possesive brought it about that way. It's not like he wanted them anyways. Sure he thought they were both beautiful but he only saw them as friends.

"Besides, Your the one who gets to decide who I mate with." Natsu adds, pointing at Lucy.

Lucy sweat drops "Oh yeah..." She mutters sheepishly, feeling like an idiot. "Still, you won't be mating with anyone else. We're the only two you'll ever be with."

Natsu sighs. "Alright then. You two okay now?" He really didn't want to get slapped again.

Lucy and Erza look at one another and nod.

"As long as you don't do anything with them." Erza mutters, still not liking the idea of Natsu and Mira being alone. She always heard Mira joking around about how she and Natsu would make a cute couple and that she'd steal him from Lucy. She didn't like those ideas one bit.

"Don't worry." Natsu says. "You two are all I need. I'll only ever want you two, when your ready we'll finalize that."

"What do you mean by 'finalize' it?" Lucy questions.

Natsu grins wickedly. "When your ready to fuck with all three of us we'll really seal the deal. It involves you two more than it does me." He says hotly, making the poor women blush.

They'd have to have sex!? With each other!? They weren't even into girl on girl things for Mavis sake!

"We-we have to h-have sex?" Lucy squeaks, looking at a flustered Erza.

Natsu nods. "It's gonna be awesome!" He cheers.

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Thats probably them, I'll see you two later. We won't be gone long, I'll be back in the morning!" Natsu says, going to each girl and kissing them with passion.

After he goes down the stairs, leaving the two struck women by themselves.

"Um, so this is going to be a bit weird." Erza mutters awkwardly.

Lucy nods. "Yeah but-but I"ll do it. I want to be able to please Natsu in anyway I can. If-if making love with you means that then I'll do it. At least its with you, I can't imagine myself doing this with anyone but you." She says with a genuine voice.

"Wow. Thank you Lucy. I too feel the same. As long as its you and for Natsu I'll give it a try. Besides, it could be fun." She says, thinking of the positives.

"KYAAAA~"

"OH MAVIS~"

Two pairs of feminine screams of delight were heard from downstairs and again, the temperature in the room drops.

"We're doing this so no other skank can take our man..." Both whisper in unison.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 _Half an Hour Later:_

Erza and Lucy have spent the last half hour trying to find some way to initiate some sort of physical advance on the other but with each try they became to embarrassed to proceed any further. Blushes and steam covered the womens faces and it was only getting worse.

"This is harder than I thought." Erza whispers.

Lucy nods curtly, a heathy blush staining her cheeks. "Yeah, I"ve never really done this before." She mutters quietly.

"Me neither, This is all new to me. It's kinda hard to work up the courage, it's all so unfamiliar."

This was becoming difficult, none of them were bold enough to make the first move. Working up the courage to kiss another female was something that did not come easy, neither woman being attracted to the opposite sex...

...yet.

"Um, can we take a break? I kinda bought some stuff that I was hoping all three of us could use." Lucy suggests.

"What kind of stuff?" Erza asks curiously, her eyes widening as she see's Lucy blush.

"Uhhh, It's kinda... embarrassing" She mutters, rosey cheeks giving Erza a slight answer.

"Is-Is it dirty?" She squeaks.

Lucy nods. "I just want to be able to keep Natsu satisfied. He's already show me so much pleasure, I want to show him too."

Erza had to agree to that. In just that one night, Natsu had shown her things she's never imagined possible. He's made her feel pleasure she never thought possible. She was certain she'd only get more pleasure from Natsu, him being able to mold and bend her body to his will, controlling her pleasure as well as his own.

"Yes, you're right. He too showed me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. I'm with you on this one." Erza confirms, her cheeks too stained in red.

Lucy rises from the bed and nods. "Lets go get the bags, we'll keep them up here. I don't want anyone but us knowing about them, They're a secret for now."

Erza nods, following the blonde down the stairs and into the living room, a surpluse of bags near the door. The latter looked like regular packing bags but four stood out to the red head. They were black with a pink heart wrapped in vines printed on the sides.

"Those the bags?" Erza asks.

Lucy nods. "Those are them. I'll show you what I picked up upstairs."

Both ladies grab two bags and head back up the stairs, locking the bedroom to the master room behind them. Once inside, the duo dumps the contents of the bags on the bed, both blushing heavily at the contents.

"T-These a-a-are..." Erza couldn't even finishe her sentance, too embarrased to keep going.

Lucy covers her red face with her hands, an embarrassed feeling washing all over her.

Inside the bags were an assortment of things. All very sexual in nature.

The most noticible items where two boxes with the words 'Cosplay Fun Play' on the covers.

The cover for the first box was more than likely meant for Lucy. It was a nude woman who had distinctive angelic features. A golden halo floated abover her head and two large angel wings were at her back. Speckles of white and gold peppered her body in various places. Her breasts, shoulders, legs, arms, and sides of face. All complimenting the woman nicely. Next to the box was a white chemise, transparent in appearance. A white lacey bra and panites were too with the chemise, white stockings that ran with the panites also with the underwear. An over all sexy look for such an innocent concept.

The other box had a much different theme to it. On it's cover was another nude woman but she had very noticable fox like features. On her head was two fluffy fox ears and at her back was a bushy fox tail. Her eyes were fox like and her smile took on the same aspect. Her forearms were covered in orange fur, white streaks running along them. Her hands were black seemingly padded with sharp nails. From her mid thighs down was also orange fur with some white and black running through it. Her feet looked like that of a fox, padded bottons with sharp nails. Orange fur also covered her shoulders as surrounding her stomach, leaving her navel hairless. Her back was also covered with the same orange fur and it ran along the center of her back, flaring out at certain points. The hair stopped a few inches above her ass as not to be in the way. With the box came a fox themed corset that was very soft to the touch. A very sexy look indeed.

Along with the looks came treats. A few bottles of alcohol infused whiped cream **(A/N: Bomb af!)** , a tub of dark chocolate as well as strawberries. Some heart shaped handcuffs as well as some massage oil all sat on the massive bed.

Oh what a night all this would bring.

"W-what type of mission did you and Levy go on!?" Erza shouts, too flustered to even look at the bed.

"W-We did a regular one! I-I just went to an adult store to buy this stuff... T-Thats it..."

An awkward silence soon takes the room, both females not able to look at the other. These were things they'd have to get used to.

"So, w-which one is mine..." Erza asks shyly. Playing with the hem of her shirt.

Lucy blushes, rubbing her arm. "T-The fox one. I-I thought you'd look nice in it so I got that one." She replies queitly.

Going over to the box, Erza picks it up and takes a good look at the features. "It is rather appealing. I'm sure Natsu will love it."

Lucy nods. "Yeah, I also picked these with Natsu in mind."

Erza inspects the box and notices a picture of pills on the back. She gives it a shake and could hear something raddling inside. "These are pills?" She asks the blonde.

Lucy nods. "Yeah, magic pills that alter appearance. Take one and you'll have the features they say."

She also goes over to the bed and picks up the angel box, taking the lingere also. "There sets so you have to wear them together." She says.

"This corset looks pretty comfortable." Erza mutters, stroking the soft fur. "What's the food for?" She questions, eyeing the strawberries.

"T-Those are for-for Natsu... So he can have our bodies... Anyway he'd like..." Lucy says shyly.

An image of Natsu licking chocolate off her nude body makes its way into Erza's head and she begins to drool at the thought... His hot tongue running along her flesh, him suckling at her cream covered nipples, such a magnificent thought.

"Uh, Erza? You're drooling." Lucy tells the red head.

Erza is roused from her stupor and looks away from the blonde in shame. "S-Sorry... Just thinking..."

Lucy giggles. "I'm sure it was naughty." Erza's bright red face giving her an answer. "I'm gonna go take a shower, can you hide this stuff? I want to suprise Natsu with it." Lucy says, leaving the room.

Once gone, Erza sighs. This would be a lot harder than she first thought. The mood awkwardness of being intamate with another woman was not an easy feeling to overcome. It was hard to be sexually attracted to the same sex, it was all alien to her.

"Huh... I wish there was an easier way to do this..." Erza says queitly, taking a seat on the bed.

She could hear the sound of the water running and hear the soft hums of the blonde inside. For some reason, she was concentrating really hard on the sound. Imagining the warm water flowing down the busty blondes form, the way the water would divide as it reached her hips, her pale skin being bathed in the water, how her massive breasts probably glistened in the water...

...Wait, where were these thoughts coming from!?

Erza was blushing up a storm, her mind imagining the way Lucy probably looked right now. How her hair was probably clinging to her body, wondering if she was the type of girl to go bald. Thinking of she'd touch herself while in the shower-wait! Where the hell were these thoughts coming from!

The red heads breathing had picked up and she could feel warmth surround her neck. She touches the right side of her neck and gasps, running to a mirror to see what was the cause.

"What is this!" Erza screeches.

The mating mark Natsu had left her was glowing a brilliant red, heat rolling off of it just like Natsu. She feels a massive pool of heat begin to form in her nether regions, wanting nothing more than to jump in that shower with the blonde.

"Wh-Whats going on?" The warm feeling was invading Erza's body, her mark glowing brighter by the second. A need for the blondes body beginning to take the woman. "I-Is this part of the mating?" She questions aloud.

She rubs her thighs together feverishly, hoping for some type of friction. She bites her lip as to try to calm her hormones but to no avail. She just wanted Lucy so bad right now.

"Take her..." A whisper from behind whispers.

Erza gasps and turns around swiftly and is met by Natsu. He was leaning on the door way with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glowing red. He looked so good like that...

"You want her? Take her. Your both my mates so I have no problem sharing between you two. Your sharing me so I'll share you, only with each other." The last part came out dark, a warning.

Erza bites her lip and nearly collapses at the tone of his voice.

So strong.

She wanted to talk but she just couldn't. Her need and her arousal from Natsu were keeping her quiet.

Natsu seemed to pick up on this and smirks. "Her breasts are soft, like clouds. Her body is as bright as the sun. She tastes of vanilla and honey... She's also... very... dominate..."

"Take her in anyway you see fit. When I come back I will be taking both of you at the same time and we will become bonded in the final way... Make this... A night to remember..."

Poof.

He was gone.

The knight was left in an almost euphoric state. This need was overwhelming her and she knew she couldn't fight it. Natsu words comforted her and it made it a bit easier to come to terms with being intimate with a woman. For Natsu she'd do this.

"I-I-I can't take it!" Erza screams, discarding her clothes.

She needed this.

Natsu needed this

* * *

 _With Lucy:_

"Ha~ I've missed this." Lucy moans in bliss.

The hot water soothed her body almost as good as Natsu, melting away the stress in her muscles and replacing it with bliss.

"Hmmm~ What body wash should I use?" She thinks aloud. "I think Natsu would like this one." She says, picking out a vanilla body wash.

Smiling to herself, she pours some of the white body wash onto a loofah and scrubs it along her skin. She gives herself a heathy lather, but something was off.

Her skin was becoming sensitive, when her hand would come into contact with her skin she'd jump at the contact. She was also becoming very hot, hotter than usual when she took warm showers.

"Whats going on?" She questions, dropping the loofah to the floor

Her breathing had picked up a bit and she just couldn't seem to cool down, she even turned the water temperature down but that didn't even help. Her nether regions were beginning to burn with desire, a heat starting at her neck and flowing down to her core. It felt need, as it did for Natsu but this time for another...

...Erza.

Images of the red head in the shower with her began plauging her mind, wondering and gloriously imagining the naked red head in here with her. How the water would flow perfectly over her full breasts, how the water would make her skin glisten in the light, and how her nether regions would look covered in water. She was becoming as bad as Natsu.

"W-Why am I feeling this?" She couldn't understand why she was feeling this sudden desire for the knight but it felt good, as good as she felt for Natsu. "Maybe this is part of the mating ritual, maybe this is what Natsu meant when me and Erza would finalize it."

Lucy was leaning heavily onto the tile wall, a hand rolling one of her breasts while the other lightly traced her womanhood. Her breathing was labored and her eyes shut tight, the overwhelming need taking her over. Her body was still covered in the thick white lather of her soap but she didn't mind one bit. It made pleasing herself easier.

"Hah~ Erza~" Lucy moans as her ring finger slips inside herself.

She begins to move it at a steady pace, imagining Erza's hand in its place. "Oh Mavis~" She cries out, teasing herself steadily.

Her hand picks up speed, the one on her breast moving to rub at her clit. Her walls were trembling and they almost cried out for the Titania of Fairy Tail but anothers name came first.

"HAAA~ NATSU~" Lucy moans out, her head snapping back.

A very realistic image of Natsu standing nude behind her took her mind and she could feel his arms wrapping around her waist, his head on her shoulder. Was this a dream? Natsu was gone so how was he here? She could make his natural warmth out through the running water and feel his hot breath pelt her neck. He most certainly was in here with here.

"Does it feel good Lucy?" Natsu whispers hotly, licking her neck slowly. "Erza has such a nice body, I feel a little bad I haven't shared it with you." He adds, licking the shell of her ear. "For such a powerful and assertive woman she can be so... submissive..."

"Ngh~ Natsu~" Lucy mewls as his hands take her breasts.

"Just relax Lucy... Let your body and the mating mark take over... Let go Lucy..." He says tenderly. "Let your desires run free..."

And he was gone, leaving Lucy with an undying need for Erza.

Just as much as she needed Natsu she needed her.

They were a family now.

"Erza~ Oh Erza right there!" She felt shame at this, thinking of one of her best freinds in such a mannor but it felt so good! Natsu's words of encouragment also didn't help.

Her hands slid in and out of her core with ease, her pace quickening with each passing moment; climax drawing near.

"Ah~ I-I'm almost~ There~" Lucy screams, all restraint thrown out the window.

She adds more fingers to her opening and slams them in and out of herself, the face of Erza all that was on her mind, Natsu's words keeping her going.

"Fuck~ Fuck~ Fuck~ ERZA!" Lucy cries out, a torrent of cum spraying from her crying heat. Her head snapping back once more, her body quivering in delight.

She had lost her breath, having fully brought herself to sit on the floor. Her fingers stayed inside herself and were lightly moving inside. A massive blush stained her face and her eyes were hazey.

"I can't beleive I just did that..." Lucy moans.

Lucy just couldn't get the image of Erza out of her mind. It aroused her so much, thinking of her. Her massive bust, her pefect figure, or her full rear. She was slowly becoming attracted to all of Erza's womanly features.

"Ah~" Lucy mewls as she removes her fingers from herself, taking them to her mouth.

"Mhmmm~" Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she tastes herself once more. Her tongue eagerly licked at her cum covered digits, swirling around them with care. As she does this, she fails to notice the second presence in the bathroom. A figure had entered the bathroom and was now opeing the shower door. Lucy was in for another great sexual expirience.

"Lucy..." Comes the soft voice of Erza.

Lucy's eyes snap open, looking up at the naked knight in both shame and arousal.

"E-Erza!?" She screeches, her face becoming even reder.

Erza stood in the shower with her, naked as the day she was born. The water pelted her skin softly making her porceline skin shine in the light. Her hair was beginning to frame her shoulders, her bust standing proudly to the blondes eyes. Her eyes wandered down, meeting a perfect slit with a bush of red hair above. Oh how her body mind and soul were begging her to taste that place.

A burning desire taking the woman, settling in her heart and heat.

Lucy saw a quivering combination of emotion in the red heads eyes. Lust, shame, want, and need. It made her insides melt.

"W-W-What are you doing in here?" Lucy questions softy, rising from the shower floor. Their massive breasts mere inches from touching.

Erza blushes as she sees Lucy in all of her naked glory. It was even better than she imagined. Her breasts were huge, small pink tips complimenting her beautiful pale skin. She could now see her womanhood and knew that she didn't go bald. A bush of neat golden hair sat atop the organ of her desire and the way the water cascaded down her perfect hourglass figure made the red head hungry, their mating marks glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second. Her soapy body was also not helping, she'd need to help her wash herself.

Without a word, Erza presses herself against Lucy. Pushing her to the wall.

Lucy cries out as their skin comes into heated contact. She was so sensitive and she was sure it was because of the mating mark. The cool feeling of the tiles on her back made her mewl in delight, the lusty red head not taking her eyes off of her own.

"Erza?" Lucy questions once more. Her hands fisted at her sides.

"Lucy..." Erza whispers. "I can't control myself... This heat... It's compelling me to take you... I feel... As if Natsu is telling me to take you... I need you..."

Lucy's eyes widen in shock. She wasn't the only one! Natsu was always so caring, he was helping them along. Slowy beginning to ease them in becoming comfortable with being with the other and it was working. He was always so sweet. So caring and comforting. One of the many traits that made her fall in love with him.

"Erza... I feel it too. I know it is Natsu who's helping us. His mark, his warmth, his love. It's all helping us become more comfortable with each other... I'm ready if you are..." She says, a smile and blush on her face.

Crash.

Erza's lips slam to Lucy's and both moan in unison at the contact. Their flavors mixed and the two hungrily forced their tongues to the others mouth. Once inside they begin exploring like a curious child. Taking in ever nook and cranny the others mouth had to offer, savoring the others taste. Their tongues swirled sloppily with one anothers, saliva leaking from the heated kiss.

This was fuled by lust but love could be felt bubbling from their actions. It was as if Natsu was right there with them once more.

* * *

 _With Natsu:_

Natsu is currently sitting on a tree stump, a mischivious smile on his face. His mating marks **(A/N: I don't think I ever clarified that Natsu too has one. Well here it is!)** which were an angel on the right side of his neck and a knight on the left were glowing happily. He's been testing them out all during the mission. He could sense the distress between his two loves and decided to give them a nudge. He was sending lust through his marks and into his mates, a trait he's learned to harness from his demonic side. He could feel their arousal and lust and knew he was gonna get laid when he got home.

He chuckles and falls to his back, his arms behind his head. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"NATSU~"

Oh what a burden looking like this could be...

* * *

 _With Lucy and Erza:_

 **(A/N: Note, I know nothing about what women think or do when having sex with another woman. I'm winging it here so forgive me if all this seems wrong. Not a girl and I've never been involved in a threesome before so I don't know what they'd do in this situation. Thanks for having mercy! XOTWOD!)**

The kiss was getting heated, even more than before. Lucy's hands were dug into Erza's scarlet hair and Erza the same. Both ravanged the others mouth. Erza was grinding her core heavily on Lucy's thigh and Lucy's hands shot towards her hips and helped with the gyration.

"Ah~ Lucy~ I feel so good~" Erza moans out in bliss.

Lucy moans at this and latches onto Erza's mating mark causing the knights eyes to roll to the back of her head.

She had came.

Erza stiffens on Lucy and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Lucy could feel the warmth of her cum trail down her leg and could only mewl in delight at the feeling. Erza's cumming face was so sexy.

After a few minutes Erza comes down gasping heavily, her head falling to the crook of Lucy's neck.

"That was... wow..." She mutters breathlessly.

Lucy giggles, her hands moving to cup her breasts. Making the Titania cry out.

"There so soft." Lucy whispers, playing with the globes of flesh.

She began to massage her bust as Natsu had done to her. The were firm but soft, extremly perky. From Erza's face she could tell she was doing a good job and that caused her ego to flare.

She smiles sexily and moves to the red heads ear. "Does it feel good Erza?" She questions.

"Hya~" Erza mewls in response.

"You have such a cute voice, going from strong and assertive to a shy cutie. I can see why Natsu and you looked the way you did when I got home."

Erza couldn't take it. Her body felt so good, whatever Lucy was doing to her body was working wonders and she was growing addicted to the feeling.

"AH~ Lucy~" Erza cries out as Lucy pinches her nipples.

Erza hands shoot to Lucy's full thighs and cling to the flesh for dear life. She knew her breasts were sensitive from yesterday when Natsu was using them but right now it was amplified ten fold.

"I-I want to touch you too Lucy~" Erza moans, her tongue falling from her mouth.

Lucy captures her fallen tongue and greedily sucks at it. Both moaning at the contact. She releases the organ and moves to her ear. "Then touch me... I'm yours as you are mine... As much as Natsu..." She says hotly.

Erza with the green light brings a hand to cup Lucy's womanhood while the other moves to one of her perky breasts.

"Oh~ Erza~" Lucy yells in ecstacy. Erza's slim fingers breaching her slit.

The tables had turned.

Lucy lets go of Erza's bust and clings desperately to the red heads back, her face showing nothing but pleasure. Her nimble fingers rubbed at her pink flesh and the hand on her breast treated the globe of flesh with care.

"Your so soft down here Lucy..." Erza whispers huskily. Removing the hand from Lucy's breast and putting her fingers into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy moans at this and begins sucking on the digits, basking in the feeling of her sex being toyed with.

"Hiyaaah~ Erza~ Ugh~" Lucy moans out, Erza thrusting her fingers into her tight slit.

Lucy removes her hands from Erza's back and moves them to her core, dipping two fingers in and starting at a fast pace.

"Ohhh~ Lucy~ Ah~" Erza cries out.

Both were blushing heavily, panting like dogs in heat. They stared deeply into the others lust filled eyes and could see behind the cloud of lust love.

They were coming to love one another.

Lucy moves in to capture Erza's lips and the two kiss furiously, tongues battling for control. Their fingers thrusted wildly into the others sex and lewd squshing noises were all that could be heard behind the running water. The two were grinding their bodies heavily on each other and their legs were beginning to quake. Their orgasms were approaching.

"Oh fuck~ Erza~ I'm close~" Lucy warns, pulling away from the tongue filled kiss, a thick strand of saliva connecting them.

"M-Me to~ Ah~ Right there~ Faster~ Faster~" Erza demands, her legs trembling.

Lucy picks up speed and begins slamming her fingers in and out of Erza's pink sex. She could feel her warm juices run around her hand and wanted so bad to taste it.

"H-Ha~" Lucy cries out when Erza's hands too take speed and she latches onto her mating mark, suckling harshly at the spot.

Both were furiously finger fucking the other and the need to climax soon became to much to hold. Their ends were near.

"S-Shit~ Ugh~ Fuck~ I-I'm cumming~" Lucy echoes as her eyes roll to the back of her head and her thighs clamp around Erza's arm. Saliva leaks from her open mouth and her tongue all but falls out with that.

Erza hisses at the sensation of feeling Lucy's sex contracting around her digits and soon feels her own orgasm hit.

"F-Fuck~" Erza yells out in pure carnal bliss.

Her own thighs clamp around Lucy's arm and she tightens around the fingers inside her. She arches like a bow, pressing herself to Lucy and the two both having the same shameful facial expressions.

Heavy breathing and light moaning fill the bathroom, both women leaning heavily on the other. They fall slowly to the floor but not without capturing the others lips in a searing kiss.

 _"Thank you Natsu..."_

* * *

 _30 Minutes Later:_

After recovering from their shower both women begin planning how to suprise Natsu when he returns. It wasn't awkward at all after, in fact they both felt a tad bit closer. Lucy sat on the bed in a pair of black panties and a red bra, drying her hair. Erza was pacing around the room in nothing but a towl, one on her body on the other wrapped around her hair.

"Sorry for not putting the stuff away. Ugh, other things took priority." Erza mutters.

Lucy giggles. "It was worth it if I do say so myself."

The two were trying to figure out how they were going to suprise Natsu when he got home. They had all night to plan so they needed to come up with something good.

"Maybe when he comes home we can have something that would lead him upstair and thats when he sees us in our outfits. I think he'd like that." Lucy comments, tossing the towl into a clothes hamper.

Erza stops her pacing and looks at Lucy. "Seem's too basic doesn't it? Natsu is no ordinary man so we must think of something outside the box!" Erza says fiercly, a fire dancing in her eyes.

Lucy sighs. "I'm sure he doesn't expect us to do something crazy. Natsu isn't that type of man, he'd just want us to be happy and comfortable with anything we'd do." Lucy says with a loving smile.

Erza shares the smile. "That's what I love about him." She says softly. "But I know he'd do something extravigant for us so I just want to do something for him, give him a show. Something he'll remember forever." A blush on her cheeks.

"You're worrying too much Erza, just relax a bit and we'll think of something later." Lucy suggests, thowing a pair of black panites and a shirt at Erza. "The shirt is Natsu's, he likes it when I wear his shirts so I thought you should wear one."

Erza nods. "You wouldn't happen to have a bra in my size now would you?" She jokes.

Lucy laughs sheepishly. "Sorry, all mine are too big."

"Well, thats alright. I guess this will d-"

"HEY! I'M HOME! THE MISSION WAS A QUICK ONE, WAS A TOTAL SNORE FEST!"

Both women freeze, it was Natsu.

"Whats he doing here!?" Erza questions.

"I don't know! He said he wouldn't be back untill tomorrow!" Lucy whispers back.

"Hey, where you guys at?" Natsu calls. The women could hear him taking off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack by the door, they were running out of time.

"Damn! What do we do!? We don't have enough time to hide all this! Quick, go distract him while I put this all away!" Lucy commands quietly, scrambling to hide her secret items.

She fails to notice Erza calmly requip a black bottle with a skull and cross bones on its front and a rag.

"Don't worry Lucy, I got this." She says calmy.

Lucy stops her panic and looks at the calm red head in shock. "What's that gonna do!?" She questions firecly. "And that the hell is that!" She adds, pointing at the black bottle.

Erza chuckles. "Follow my lead... You'll see..." She whispers dangerously.

"Man, what's up with you two? Why you ignoring me? I said I was sorry, nothing happened at all." Natsu says, walking up the stairs.

Erza winks at Lucy. "I SAY THIS DOES SMELL LIKE CHLOROFORM!" She shouts.

Lucy's eyes widen in shock. "W-WHAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!" She shouts, seeing Natsu enter the room. "KYAAA! Natsu don't look!" She squeals, throwing a blanket over the secret.

Natsu raises an eye brow. "Don't look at what?" He asks. "And whats all this talk about chloroform?" He adds.

Erza smiles. "Lucy thinks this doesn't smell like chloroform while it clearly does. What did you say again Lucy?" She asks, an all too sweet smile on her face.

Lucy was sweating like crazy, she was so conflicted on what to do but the look Erza was giving her was enough to beat the cute confused look on Natsu's face. "I-I don't t-think it does..." She whispers queitly, her eyes trying to tell Natsu it was a trap.

Natsu grunts, crossing his arms. "Well, what's it smell like then?" He asks.

Erza giggles. "Well I say Chloroform and Lucy says it smells like her armpits." Mischivous smile on her face.

"H-Hey! I didn't say that! Your lying!" Lucy shouts with a blush on her face.

Natsu rolls his eyes, snatching the rag from Erza's hands. "Tch. I'll be the judge of that." Bringing the soiled cloth to his nose.

 ***SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF***

"It really doesn't smell like anythi-"

What an idiot...

Erza smiles triumphantly while Lucy looked on in horror as well as amazment. How stupid was Natsu!?

"W-What and idiot!" Lucy yells.

Erza giggles. "Thats one of his many charms." She says quietly, picking the dragon slayer up and tossing him over her shoulder.

"So what now?" Lucy questions.

Erza's eyes darken seductively, an evil smile coming to her face. "We show Natsu the best time of his life and we make this a night we'll never forget... WE MAKE IT SO AFTER THIS NIGHT, WILL NEVER THINK OR LOOK AT ANOTHER WOMAM EVER AGAIN!" This casues a massive blush to come to Lucy's face but she was curious as to how the night would come.

"Let's have some fun..."

* * *

 _Some Time Later_ :

"Ughh~ What the hell was in that rag?" Natsu groans, trying to rub his head. "What the hell?" Natsu questions.

He couldn't move his hands or feet and when he tried he was met with a clang. He could feel that his limbs were spread and he couldn't feel his clothes aside from his underwear. Now, he also noticed he couldn't see. The room also smelled really nice, it smelled like the peach candles he bought Lucy a few days ago.

"The fucks going on?" Natsu whispers. "H-Hey! If this is my fan club then stop! I'm taken and don't want you! Please, don't rape me again!" Natsu pleas, his voice quivering.

"AGAIN!?" An angry voice shouts.

"Shhh! You dummy he's gonna hear!" Another voice whispers.

"He said agian! That means its happened before! What the hell does that tell you!"

Natsu then feels the bed shift and someone crawl over him. They lift the mask off of his face and when his eyes adjust to the darkness he is met with a sight that had to mean he was in heaven.

The room was bathed in an alluring darkness, a few candles offering a mesmerising light. The light from the candles danced on the shadowed wall and pulled him to a state of serenity. He also noticed that around his canopy bed, the canopy had been pulled all around it. The white transparent material only adding to the scenery. The smell, look, and feeling of the room was enough to bring him to euphoria but what sat at the end of his bed had him feeling nothing but lust, want, need, and love.

Lucy and Erza were dressed in their 'cosplay fun play' outfits and Natsu could feel his carnal instincts begin to react.

Lucy was in her angel themed set. A golden halo floating above her head and two large angel wings at her back. Her eyes were glowing gold and he could see flakes of gold and white scattered across her body. The lingere she was in made his mouth water. A transparent white chemise with matching stockings and lace underwear.

Erza was dressed a whole different way. She took on a more fox like appearance but with some major changes. He could see the fox ears and bushy fox tail, as well as fox like eyes but what suprised him was their scarlet color. They were the same color as her hair, with white tipping her ears and tail. He could see the same scarlet fur cover her arms and calves, some surrounding her navel and on her shoulders. If he strained his eyes hard enough, he could see the same fur on her back. A corset was being worn on the woman and he could also make out its scarlet color through the light.

His mouth goes dry, an instant tent being pitched in his underwear. Wanting nothing more than to fuck the two women infront of him.

"Erza... Lucy... What is all this?" He asks queitly, his eyes glowing red.

Lucy bites her lip and moves closer to the dragon slayer, Erza doing the same. "This is for you and only you my king... You will be the only one to see us in such a state... We wanted to suprise you so-so I bought some things on my mission... I-I hope you like them..." Lucy whispers somewhat shly.

"Like doesn't even describe it." Natsu growls. "You didn't have to do all this though. I would have been fine either way. I love you both and anything you do. I'm not complaing though, you two look hot as hell." He was beginning to lose himself to his lust and these handcuffs were starting to get on his nerves.

Erza smiles softly at Natsu. "And thats exactly what we love about you Natsu... We just want to be able to please you in anyway we can... You can have us in any way you'd like tonight..."

"Then let me go..." Natsu whispers.

Erza and Lucy look at one another and nod, clicking his handcuffs off and watching him rise. He smirks sexily at the pair, loving the way they shuddered.

"Who's first?" He asks hotly.

Lucy immediately goes to his side and wraps her arms around his neck. "Me... I've missed your touch my king..." She whispers. Capturing his lips in a kiss.

Lucy moans at the warmth of her lover and feels his hands rest on her hips, deepeing the kiss. She feels his tongue lick her bottom lip and she eagerly lets him inside, their organs coming into heated contact.

"Mhmmm~" Lucy moans, a blush on her cheeks.

Erza feeling left out goes over to the duo and parts their heads slightly, wiggling her own tongue into the mix.

"Aghh~" She moans as she feels Natsu pull at it with his teeth.

The three began to sloppily tongue kiss, saliva leaking all over the three. Natus moved his hands to start rubbing at each girls covered breasts and was happy to hear their moans of delight.

Lucy takes charge of the kiss and forces Natsu to his back, straddling his hips and grinding heavily on his cock.

Erza grunts and moves to Natsu's side, running a hand up and down his chest. Kissing his neck with care.

"Oh~ Natsu~" Lucy moans, arching her back as Natsu cups her full breasts.

Erza takes this opportunity to steal his lips and her tongue instantly dives into his warm mouth. Natsu sits up slightly and picks Erza up, moving her so she sits on his chest. Lucy was behind Erza and smiles.

"Lucy~" Erza moans out as she cups her breasts.

She just giggles and goes to lick the outer shell of her ear. "Payback..." She whispers.

Erza was getting attacked by the two. Natsu kissing her deeply and fondling her ass, while Lucy groped her breasts and sucked at her neck.

"I want this off of you." Natsu growls, tugging at Erza's corset.

"B-But don't you want to keep it on?" Erza moans, feeling Natsu smack her ass.

"I said take it off." He commands.

Erza nods, her eyes widening as she feels Lucy undo the ties to her corset.

"Leave it all to me..." She whispers.

Sensually, Lucy undoes the ties to Erza's corset. The red head moaning in satisfaction as her bust is relieved from the constriction of the item. Once undone, it falls from her body, leaving her bare to all.

"You're so fucking sexy..." Natsu whispers, running his hands along her stomach.

Erza bites her lip at the warmth of her lover, Lucy's hands also gliding along her body. Natsu sits up slightly, enough to take one of Erza's peaks into his warm mouth. The action had an instantanious affect on the woman.

"Ahhh~" She cries, her body beginning to tremble.

Natsu tasks himself with pleasing her breasts while Lucy decides to train a dainty hand down her abdoman to toy with her core, coy smile on her face.

"O-Oh Mavis~ M-More~" Erza begs, her tongue falling from her mouth and her eyes beginning to glass.

Lucy smiles at the red head. "Oh you'll get more..." She hints hotly, reaching over the side of the bed for something. "Here Natsu, use this." Handing him a bottle of alcohol infused whipped cream.

Natsu smiles deviously. "You're the best Luce."

He takes the can and shakes it a bit, popping the top off and squirting some in his mouth.

"Mmmmm~" Erza cries in ecstacy as Natsu captures her lips.

She forces her tongue into his mouth and begins devouring the cream inside, Lucy toying with her heat. The lustful combination had Erza reeling towards release, a shameful expression making its way to her face.

"Haaahhhhhh~" She moans in bliss as Lucy inserts two fingers into her sex.

Lucy begins to pump them at a steady pace, loving the feeling of her walls quiverting. Natsu pulls away from the kiss and squirts some of the whipped cream on Erza's neck and nipples, starting at her neck.

"Ah~ N-N-Natsu~" Erza screams.

He smirks and continues the assault on her sweet skin. He sucked harshly at the skin, leaving hickies in his wake. Lucy continues to toy with Erza's folds but soon desired more. She again reaches over the side of the bed and pulls up a bottle of massage oil, pouring some in her hand and lathering it along Erza's smooth skin.

Erza hisses as the cool oil makes contact with her skin, loving the feeling of Lucy's hands running along her body. Natsu then takes one of Erza's nipples into his mouth, smiling as Erza cries out. He does the same to the other and when both are clean he eyes the oil covered red head. His eyes deepen and his black marking take his body.

"You're so beautiful..." He mutters quietly.

Erza blushes at the compliment but couldn't do much else, being fliped onto her back by the pinkette. Natsu settles himself between Erza's full thighs and begins grinding his clothed cock against her weeping core.

"Fuck~ Natsu~" Erza screams, locking her legs around Natsu. She steals his lips in a kiss, screaming bliss into his mouth.

Lucy pouts at being left out but soon smiles, stripping herself of the lingere **(A/N: Sorry if them taking off the lingere kinda defeats the purpose of it but I think its wierd to have sex with clothes on xD)** and laying on her back. She grabs the tub of dark chocolate from the side of the bed and begins pouring it along her skin, moaning it delight. She smears it along her bust and rubs some along her soaked sex, gathering some of the strawberries she's bought and placing one in her mouth.

"Natsuuu~" She calls erotically.

Natsu ceases his attack on Erza and snaps at the sight of Lucy.

She looked so vulnerable.

She was on her back, smothered in chocolate. She had a strawberrie in her mouth and was running another along her nether lips, a blush on her face.

"Come eat me~" An exotic edge in her voice.

Natsu growls lowly, rising off of Erza and crawling towards the blonde. He kneels next to her and takes her lips, sharing the strawberry with his love. She moans out at this and wraps an arm around his back.

"You're so sweet Lucy..." He whispers, trailing his tongue across her chest making the girl mewl.

Natsu smiles in delight at the noise as well as the taste of his mate, licking her sweet body clean.

His hot tongue soon turned Lucy into a writhing, moaning mess. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were beginning to glass, her tongue falling from her mouth as he reached her core.

"NATSU~" She bellows, grabbing a fistful of his pink hair.

His hot tongue attacked her pink flesh, rubbing at it with care. She cries out as he eats her out, her eyes becoming saucers as Erza pours some of the whipped cream in her mouth, shutting her up with a tongue filled kiss.

The two lovers attacked their blonde love, bringing her to a state of euphoria. She was writhing in Natsu's touch and screaming into Erza's mouth, thrusting her hips to Natsu's face; climax drawing near.

"MMMFFFFFFMMMM~" She screams, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she cums all over Natsu's face, Erza sucking at her tongue.

Lucy clamps her thighs around Natsu's head, restricting him from leaving but giving him plenty of her juices in return.

After a moment, Lucy falls down from euphoria panting heavily. Her tongue was expelled from her mouth and she could only watch as Erza crawled ontop of Natsu, lifting herself above his crotch.

Erza tears Natsu's boxers from his body and grips his erection, his head snapping back.

"Fuck!" He hisses. Her padded hands adding to his pleasure.

Erza strokes his member slowly, loving the pre cum the was leaking from his tip. "Are you ready for me Natsu-sama?" She questions coyly.

Natsu nods weakly, wanting to be inside his red headed love.

Erza rises to meet Natsu's sex, moaning at the heat of his rod. She then slowly begins to sink down on it and moans in gratitiude as it hits her womb. Her head falls back and her mouth was open in a silent scream, saliva trailing down the sides of her mouth. Her tail wagged back and forth and her ears were erect, telling him of her arousal.

Natsu falls to his back with his hands on Erza's wide hips, rocking her back and forth on his cock.

"C'mon Erza, fuck me." He says darkly, watching Erza immediatly rise off of him and slam back down.

"AHHHH~" She cries as she begins to piston up and down on his cock. Lewd suction as well as squishing noises took the room and Erza's face held unrivaled pleasure. Her fox like feet allowed her to bounce faster and harder on Natsu's cock, her hands dug into his chest.

Natsu gazed at Erza bouncing atop him and could see in her face how much she was enjoying it.

"Don't forget about me~" Lucy says, straddling Natsu's face.

She drops her crying core to his mouth and takes pleasure when his tongue once again breaches her.

"Haaaa~" She cries out, her back arching. Her angel wings extending outward.

The three move sensually intune with one another, their love for each other powering their movements. Natsu had a firm grip on Lucy's thick thighs, savoring the flavor of he cum while Erza rode him hard, adding his own upward thrusts to the mix. Lucy was also thrusting on his face, her hands in his hair. The three were all coming close but one was determined not to cum.

"N-N-Natsu~ Ah~ I-I'm c-close~" Lucy wheezes out, erotic smile on her blushing face.

"Ngh~ Natsu~ I-It feels so good~ I-I'm going to break~" Erza cries, her tail stiffening and its hairs standing on end.

Erza picks up the pace, slamming down harder and faster than before. Shooting a steam of cum to his chest with each downward stroke.

Lucy also began humping Natsu's face at a much faster speep. Forcing his tongue as far as it could go. The room was getting hotter, the smell was getting thicker, and the love was getting larger.

Euphoria taking the trio.

"NAAAAAATTTTTSSSSUUUUUU~" Both girls scream in unison, their climaxes exploiding.

Lucy expells inside of Natsu's mouth, drowing him in her cum while Erza tightens brutally on his phallus, her own cum spraying from her heat. Both women had the same shameless facial expression. Open mouth, outstreched tongue, glass eyes, and an arched back. Lucy's angelic wings were extened far and wide, covering them in a shadow of light. Erza's tail stood on end and her clawed feet dug deeply into the bed, her hands clawing Natsu's chest. Natsu for his part felt like cumming but staved it off as to get one more round in with the red head. It was almost impossible not to cum.

After a few breaths, he pushes Lucy to the side of him and pushes Erza to her back. He throws both her legs to his shoulders and leans a bit into her, her knees barley touching her chest.

"Are you ready for round 2 Hime?" He asks, kissing her sweat covered skin.

Erza nods numbly, her orgasm still in affect. Natsu smirks and eases his way into Erza once more, groaning at the tightness of her sex.

"Ohhh~" Erza mewls as Natsu invades her again.

Once bottomed out, Natsu wastes no time and goes into a steady rhythm. A thick sound of slapping skin resonating throughout the room.

He goes berserk.

Slamming in and out of his red headed love, thrashing her breasts wildly while he savagely pounds into her pink flesh. Erza turns into a mumbling, screaming, and incoherent mess. Saliva was falling from her open mouth and her rolled back eyes caused Natsu great pride.

"A-AH~ Y-Your s-so d-d-deep~ N-Natsu~" Erza moans, Natsu releasing one of her legs, keeping one to his shoulder.

They go on like this for some time before the familiar feeling of climax reaches the two once more.

"E-E-Erza~" Natsu warms, his face turning red.

"Y-Yes! Claim my womb as your own~ Spray me with your seed my king~" Erza cries in bliss, savage smile on her blushing face.

Natsu snaps. "F-Fuck~" He roars as he gives one last brutal slam, ending inside of his mate as she had came.

"Hiiyyyyaaaaagggghhh~" She cries out in pure carnal bliss, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Natsu shivers at the feeling of climax, dropping Erza's leg from his shoulder. Panting heavily.

"Natsuuu~" Lucy calls.

He growls and turns slowly to meet the blonde.

She was on her hands and knees, her thick ass raised in the air while her hands spread her ass and sex. Her head was pressed to the bed and she strained to look at the sexy dragon slayer.

"Come get me~" She demands erotically.

With a feral growl, Natsu leaves the tapped out red head and picks her up, throwing her at Erza with a squeak.

"N-Natsu?" She questions.

Natsu says nothing, grabbing a fist full of her golden threads and places her blushing face to Erza's abused nether regions. Putting her back into her previous position.

"Eat her..." He commands darkly.

Natsu growls. "I said eat her... Complete the mating ritual. Take both me and your other... Consume both our desires..." Entering the blonde in one swift motion.

"Haaaahhhhhaaa~" She cries, the feeling of her man fucking her returning.

Again, he wastes no time and starts at a berserk pace, abusing the blondes ass as well as sex.

Lucy was able to keep a coherent thought as Natsu's pounding was too much on her body as well as her mind but she knew what she had to do.

With two shakey hands, Lucy moves to spread Erza's labia and delves into her pink flesh. Tasting both her mates on her tongue.

"Ahhh~" Erza moans, her hands shooting to Lucy's hair. She looks down to see who was in her nether regions and is shocked to see Lucy there. "L-Lucy?" She questions.

Lucy just moans and continues the assault on the red head. Natsu invading her making her mind go blank.

Thick slaps of skin echo throughout the room and the sound of both womens moans of pleaure fill the air as well as their thick must of sex. The three's mating marks were glowing brightly and as Lucy brought Erza close to climan and as Natsu brought Lucy closer to climax, the ritual was nearing completion.

"F-Fuck~ Ughh~ N-Natsu~ I'm cumming~" Lucy screams as she arches away from Erza' heat, her climax hitting her.

"Y-Yessssss~" Erza too comes, spraying Lucy in the chest and face with her essence.

Natsu growls, now that they were all linked permenently, he wanted to finish this. He wanted them to remember this forever.

He flips Lucy over and stands, lifting her hips into the air.

"N-N-Natsu~" Lucy bellows as he begins to jack hammer into her poor pink flesh, the pleasure rippling throughout her lithe body.

"Come on Lucy cum for me... Cum for me so we can finish this... So we can begin our lives as one..." He whispers, his pace unrelenting.

Lucy tightens at his words and her screams become even louder. Erza watching in awe as Lucy is fucked right in front of her.

"N-Natsu~ Please~ I-I can't~" Lucy calls, her body beginning to tremble.

Natsu grunts. "Fuck, together Luce." His own climax drawing near.

"FOREVER~" She cries out as she cums hard, clamping down on Natsu and feeling his seed spray her insides.

Natsu roars and drops Lucy to the bed, falling atop her with his head burried at her neck. Shivering lightly. Lucy rubs at his back, her orgasm reaking havoc on her body.

That was the best night of their young lives so far.

They were brought so much closer and could feel the deep conection within themselves. Their marks forever taking a live fire affect.

Natsu moans, slipping out of Lucy with a wet pop.

"Anyone have a towel?" Lucy chuckles weakly.

Erza giggles, snuggling to Natsu's side. "Take it like a woman..." She mutters weakly, beckoning Lucy to join them.

The blonde does so and goes to his oposite side, all three feeling a state of repose washing through the room.

"I love you two..."

"We love you too..."

With that one moment, in those simple words. Natsu's abode was filled with a love and a passion that would never be matched, that could never be matched. In his words were forever, in his arms was protection, and in his heart was undying love. For both women, they knew they would be loved for and cared for, for all eternity. As for Natsu, he knew he'd always be happy and always have something to fight for, to live for as long as he had his two mates.

The three's lives finally starting.

In just one night.

* * *

 **A/N: OMFG! I am the worst human being in the world! An 11k word chapter of almost pure smut!? What is wrong with me!? I'm so sorry for making you all go through with this :'( but I bet you loved it! Haha! Almost as bad as "Accident" imo but I thought it was good. Tell me what you thought! Do you all even need a final chapter!? I feel it's cool ending right here, 11k words is a lot but I'll write a finishing chapter if you want and if you ask nicely :) Sorry for lagging on the updates but I gots real life stuff to attend to and like I said before, this is just a hobby. Well, anyways. Hope you enjoyed and I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this chapter but, YOLO! Leave a reveiw along with a fav and a follow if you haven't already. I love ya'll and I'll see you and "Awakening" (FINALLY!) Bye bye now!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte Seal of Approval**

 **-David115**


End file.
